Triángulo V: Requiem
by Medeah
Summary: Última parte y final de Triángulos, donde Leonardo debe decidir si puede superar todo lo pasado y ser feliz al fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta ya es la última parte de la saga, dónde se resuelve todo... eso espero. Vuelven personajes que habían aparecido en partes anteriores, como Sora. Gracias a todos los que hayan leído hasta acá y gracias aún más si me dejan algún comentario. **

* * *

_**No es amor el amor que se altera cuando cambios encuentra**_

_**O tiende a separarse del que se separa**_

_**Oh no, es un faro inamovible**_

_**Que ve las tempestades y nunca es sacudido…**_

_**- Soneto 116, Shakespeare.**_

* * *

**TRIÁNGULO V: REQUIEM**

**PROLOGO**

Al final todo era azul. Nunca se había molestado en preguntar por qué ese color y ahora era sólo un hecho, era azul y era frío y no había nada más. Nada más, después de todo lo pasado no había nada más, la muerte era en verdad el final. Intentó cerrar los ojos, pero la oscuridad era tal, que no sabía si los tenía abiertos o cerrados. Tal vez ese fuera su infierno, oscuro, frío y vacío… y azul. Se habría reído si aún fuera consiente de su propio cuerpo y de todas formas, algo más ocurrió. No, algo no. Alguien. Alguien, a su lado, muy cerca, susurrando.

.- Estoy aquí.- Escuchó.- Como te dije que estaría si esto llegaba a pasar. Tal como dije que estaría ¿Recuerdas?


	2. Malas noticias

**I.- **

**Malas noticias. **

Le tomó una eternidad llegar hasta la cima de esa colina, ni siquiera era tan empinada, pero por momentos llegó incluso a tener que arrastrarse sobre su estomago, costaba demasiado avanzar. Cuando al fin llegó, ella ya estaba ahí, de pie en el borde mismo del abismo; abajo, una caída libre de varios metros hasta el suelo.

.- Fé…- La llamó, sin alzar demasiado la voz, no quería sobresaltarla y que resbalara. Ella no se volvió a verlo, continuó mirando hacia abajo, con el cuerpo peligrosamente inclinado hacia delante.

.- ¿Cuántos metros crees que haya hasta abajo, Leo? ¿Crees que me mataría si caigo? - Preguntó.

Leonardo avanzó hasta ella, pero se quedó a distancia, no pudo acercarse más, no supo por qué, sólo no pudo.

.- Ven acá, Fé, puedes resbalarte.- Advirtió, temeroso.

Ella no le prestó atención y siguió mirando hacia abajo, moviendo los dedos de sus pies entre la hierba.

Estaba vestida como aquella vez, cuando fueron juntos al campo cerca de la casa de Casey por primera vez, los pantalones cortos de jeans, una camiseta blanca, aquel sombrero de paja con las flores prendidas que tenía que estar sujetando constantemente porque el viento insistía en arrebatárselo. Iba descalza, corriendo sobre la hierba, entre las flores. Siempre que pensaba en ella, la recordaba así, como ese día, con el cielo de un azul intenso, el aire lleno del olor de las flores, los rayos del sol reflejándose en su pelo, su rostro brillaba, sonreía a cada instante y verla a ella tan feliz lo hacía a él muy feliz también. Un día, irían a un lugar como ese, se quedarían ahí, vivirían ahí y lo llamarían hogar. Pensaba en eso constantemente.

.- Leo…- Llamó. Alzó la vista en seguida, pero Fénix seguía hipnotizada por el vacío a sus pies.- Tal vez debería saltar, Leo. – Dijo, pensativa.

Él trató de avanzar más, pero no pudo, no supo porqué, era como si una barrera invisible le impidiera acercarse más, estaba clavado en su lugar.

.- No, Fé. Vuelve acá, vuelve conmigo.

.- No puedo… he tratado, no creas que no. Es sólo que no puedo…

.- Fé…

.- Tal vez debiera simplemente saltar…

Trataba de atraer su atención, pero ella seguía obsesionada con el precipicio, si no lograba sacarla de ahí…

.- Fé, vuelve.

Se produjo una larga pausa, el pelo de Fé volaba al viento, ella finalmente dejó ir el sombrero que flotó suavemente en la corriente, Leo se distrajo un momento viendo como se mecía en el aire.

.- Voy a saltar, Leo.- Escuchó otra vez su voz. Se volvió hacia ella de golpe, ahora las puntas de sus pies estaban prácticamente colgando en el aire.

.- ¡No!

Empujó la muralla invisible frente a él, con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero no se movió.

.- Voy a saltar.- Repitió ella, Leo la vio avanzar un paso más hacia delante.

_.- Voy a saltar…_

Despertó, sentándose de golpe en la cama, con el corazón en la garganta y respirando por la boca, cubierto de sudor. Miró alrededor, a la oscuridad de su habitación, tratando de recordar dónde estaba, qué pasaba, qué hacía; trató de respirar profundo, calmarse, pero todavía estaba muy agitado, le tomaría un rato relajarse.

Todas las noches era lo mismo, el mismo sueño, sólo que cada noche Fénix se acercaba un poco más al borde, cada vez parecía más dispuesta a saltar y estaba a punto de hacerlo, lo sabía. Eso no podía ser sólo un sueño, tenía que ser algo más, una advertencia, una señal, una visión. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano, inclinándose hacia delante en la cama, tratando de calmarse.

La vida de Fé estaba colgando de un hilo y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ella, trataba de alcanzarla, pero no podía, no podía siquiera acercarse, ni siquiera en un maldito sueño.

Se volvió hacia la mesa de noche y tomó el teléfono; vio la hora, las 4 de la mañana, recién. Hacía sólo hora y media que se había metido en la cama, pero no estaba durmiendo demasiado, no desde hacía meses. Corrió las ropas de la cama de un golpe y se sentó en el borde, pero no llegó a ponerse de pie, se quedó sentado, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas, la cabeza gacha. No podía ir al hospital, no todavía, en una hora más harían el cambio de turno y habría gente revoloteando por todo el piso de Fé y luego tocaba la ronda de inspección. Las cosas se tranquilizarían recién a eso de las seis, pero para entonces comenzaría a clarear y sería peligroso acercarse.

Se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano. Estaba cansado, inmensamente cansado, pero no podía dormir, tenía terror de cerrar los ojos y soñar con que Fé lograba finalmente saltar al vacío. Se puso de pie de un salto y sin detenerse, siguió hasta la pared más cercana y descargó un golpe tan fuerte como pudo. El muro tembló y se agrietó levemente, pero apenas si sintió el golpe, apenas si se había dado cuenta; volvió a golpear nuevamente y luego otra vez y otra… golpeó sin parar hasta que por fin comenzó a sentir dolor en la mano. Estaba retirando el puño para volver a descargarlo contra la pared, cuando se miró los nudillos, vio la piel alrededor, despellejada y sanguinolenta.

.- Para…- Dijo en voz alta.- Para, te vas a romper la mano.

Su puño tembló, indeciso entre seguir o hacerle caso. Finalmente logró hacerlo a un lado; la última vez se había lastimado bastante la mano, estuvo a punto de quebrársela y después había tenido a los demás vigilándolo a cada instante, creyéndolo un desquiciado. Seguramente pensaban que no se había dado cuenta, pero era bastante obvio para él que no le sacaban los ojos de encima y lo seguían a todas partes y realmente no había necesidad de eso; estaba destrozado, sí, pero no era ningún suicida. No todavía.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y su frente golpeó el cemento frío. Cerró los ojos, no, no quería hacerse daño, no quería lastimarse de verdad, era sólo que… todo parecía ser un poco mejor con un poco de dolor. De alguna forma ayudaba, lo calmaba, sólo de vez en cuando, sólo un poco, como ahora. Era más fácil antes, cuando Raphael aceptaba trenzarse a golpes con él a la menor provocación, pero entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de que se estaba dejando golpear y ahora lo evitaba. Era una pena, incluso Raphael parecía disfrutar descargándole un par de golpes encima.

Aspiró profundo y dejó ir el aire.

Debía reconocer que no sabía qué hacer, la visitaba en el hospital tan seguido como podía, pero ni eso podía hacer bien, al menos tenía a Abril; ella podía estar ahí cuando él no pudiera y se lo agradecía de verdad, no sabía qué habría hecho de no haber sido por ella, si hubiera tenido que pasar días completos sin saber cómo estaba Fé, se habría vuelto loco. Aunque la noche anterior no había sido muy alentadora.

Llegó del hospital y fue directo donde él, antes de que hablara, supo que era malo, le bastó con mirar su cara, ni siquiera le sorprendió demasiado, era lo que había estado temiendo que escucharía en cualquier momento. Cuando la chica terminó de hablar, él sólo se fue de su lado, simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, Abril trató de agregar algo, frases de consuelo tal vez, pero él no la dejó, sólo desapareció de su vista. No había nada que Abril pudiera decir que fuera a servir de algo en ese momento de todas formas.

Se fue al dojo y se sentó solo en la oscuridad, tratando de concentrarse, tratando de bajar a lo más profundo de su mente, tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro donde digerir la noticia y evitar destruirlo todo. Lo intentó, pero a lo lejos podía escuchar a los demás hablando en la cocina.

Abril se había sentado a la mesa, con aire cansado.

.- ¿Y?- La urgió Raph y los demás la miraron expectantes. Ella les devolvió la mirada y botó el aire de golpe; ellos supieron en seguida que no tenía nada bueno que contar.

.- Los doctores dicen que Fé está bien.- Comenzó.- Hace un mes que sus heridas sanaron, las fracturas ya están bien y no dejarán secuelas, su recuperación ha sido más que satisfactoria, considerando cómo estaba cuando llegó…

.- Entonces por qué aún sigue en coma.- Gruñó Raph y Abril bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

.- No saben qué pasa, Raph, físicamente está perfectamente bien. Sólo que no despierta. No saben por qué.

.- ¿Cuál es el pronóstico?- Preguntó Don en voz baja, Abril volvió a suspirar y se rascó la frente, nerviosa.

.- Los doctores dicen que en casos así, no pueden hacer nada, que es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que… hasta que muera.

Raph lanzó un gruñido, dándole un golpe a la silla contra la que estaba recargado.

.- Lo siento, Raph…- Dijo ella, en voz baja.- Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer.

.- No es tú culpa, preciosa.- Murmuró él en respuesta.- ¿Leo lo sabe? - Preguntó.

.- Sí, acabo de hablar con él.

.- ¿Qué dijo?

.- Nada. No dijo nada, sólo…- Abril terminó moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

.- No es extraño.- Agregó, Don apesadumbrado.

.- Desearía… - Empezó Raph, en un murmullo, apoyado en la pared, dándole la espalda a los demás.- A veces desearía que simplemente se muriera.- Dijo al fin y los demás se crisparon de inmediato al escucharlo.

.- Mierda, Raph.- Saltó Miguel, hablando por primera vez en todo ese rato.- No puedes hablar sin cagarla.- Se puso de pie bruscamente y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, aprovechando el exabrupto para salir de ese lugar. Nunca había sido bueno manejando momentos angustiantes y de pronto no se sentía capaz de soportar una crisis como esa, no en ese momento.- Imbécil...- Murmuró a Raph antes de perderse de vista, pero éste no le prestó atención y se volvió hacia los que aún quedaban ahí.

.- ¿Ustedes piensan que no me mata verla así? Llena de tubos, inmóvil… Ya van tres meses de esta mierda, es insoportable. - Volvió a dar un golpe, esta vez a la pared.

Los demás no dijeron nada, más o menos entendían cómo se sentía.

.- Chicos…- Volvió a hablar Abril, pensando con cuidado lo que tenía que decir.- Creo que deberíamos ir pensando en contactar a su familia, prepararnos para lo peor. No me gusta la idea más que a ustedes, pero…

.- Sí.- Asintió Don.- Creo que debemos ir pensando en eso.

.- Ustedes… ustedes háganlo, yo…- Raph se revolvió nervioso, rascándose la cabeza.

.- No se preocupen.- Le interrumpió Abril.- Yo me haré cargo de todo, ustedes preocúpense de Leo.- Abril descansó la frente en la palma de sus manos.- Dios… esto va a ser tan difícil para él.

.- Si.- Donatello lanzó un suspiro con cansancio.- Lo será.

.- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó ella.- Se ve tan…

.- ¿Triste?.- Se adelantó Don.- Sí, pero por mal que suene, lo prefiero así. Al menos ya no está destruyendo cosas. - Abril se volvió a verlo con los ojos de par en par.- El invernadero…- Comenzó a explicar él.- Después de que volvimos a casa, después de lo de la Torre Saki, se encerró ahí, lo hizo pedazos, no quedó una sola cosa en pie… Se quedó ahí varios días, nos costó mucho hacer que saliera. Por un tiempo tuvimos que mantenerlo vigilado, fue tan impredecible al principio, pero ahora sólo…

.- Ahora sólo se queda allá, en el departamento de Fé.- Interrumpió Raph.- Todo el día, toda la noche a veces. Sólo ahí, mirando la nada, no sé qué es peor…

Leonardo volvió a tomar aire y a botarlo de golpe, frotándose la frente contra la pared, sus músculos hormigueaban bajo su piel, pidiéndole moverse, correr, hacer algo, golpearse lo más fuerte posible contra cualquier cosa que hubiera disponible. Se hizo a un lado bruscamente, abandonando el muro, saltando en dirección a la puerta. Salir de la habitación y estar parado en la planta baja en dirección a la salida fue cuestión de segundos, tenía que salir de ahí, ya no lo soportaba más. Estaba a medio camino, cuando detectó una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. No se detuvo, sabía lo que se venía a continuación y no le importó, no tenía ánimos de discutir con nadie, menos con Raphael, además, si esa resultaba ser la provocación suficiente para cruzarse a golpes con él, la tomaría.

Raph sabía que lo había visto y que deliberadamente no le había prestado atención. Comenzó a sentir la tensión en seguida, pero esta vez sería más inteligente, no se dejaría utilizar: sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, trataba de lidiar con la culpa a punta de golpes y en cualquier otra ocasión estaría más que dispuesto a patearle su pretencioso trasero, pero no así, no cuando agachaba la cabeza y esperaba por la paliza que él creía que se tenía merecida, sólo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. No sería él quien lo ayudara con eso, pero la idea de que saliera a la calle en busca de alguien más dispuesto que él a patearlo hasta cansarse era aún peor. Salió de entre las sombras y se plantó delante de él, odiaba hacer de policía, pero sabía que tenía que ser él; los demás no conseguirían mantenerlo en casa, ni en un millón de años.

.- ¿Dónde vas?

Leo alzó la vista hasta él, los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión de fastidio y enojo.

.- No es asunto tuyo.- Dijo simplemente, apenas alzando la voz.

Raph examinó a su alrededor con la esquina del ojo. No había mucho con qué emboscarlo, ni paredes ni obstáculos, sólo él se interponía en su camino de salida. Se puso en guardia, pero lo más sigilosamente que pudo, aún sabiendo que si Leo de verdad quería salir de ahí, sólo tendría que moverse rápido y él no le vería ni la sombra.

.- Ahora sé como te sentías.- Sonrió.- Cuando tratabas de hacer que me quedara en casa.

Raph sabía que los puños no le servirían de nada, sólo ser increíblemente convincente, aunque si tenía la posibilidad de derribarlo, la tomaría. Si por alguna extraordinaria casualidad, Leo bajaba por un segundo la guardia y lo dejaba acercarse lo suficiente, todo lo que tenía que hacer era cogerle de un brazo, o del cuello, o de una pierna. Leo no podía ganarle en fuerza, ya no. Si llegaba a inmovilizarlo, sería suyo; pero si Leo llegaba a correr y burlarlo, no le vería ni el polvo.

.- No estoy de humor, Raph, déjame en paz.- Respondió y su tono sorprendió a Raph. Él venía listo para la confrontación, no para esa actitud suplicante.- De verdad necesito salir de aquí…

.- No creo que sea buena idea, Leo. Es tarde, estás cansado…

.- Necesito salir de aquí.- Repitió, cambiando la súplica por la urgencia.- Raph, por favor, hazte a un lado.

Leo tenía los dientes apretados, los puños también, parecía a punto de estallar, en cualquier momento dejaría de escuchar razones y simplemente actuaría, lo que le dejaba poco tiempo para pensar en algo. Se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba ese sujeto de ser el hermano al que estaba acostumbrado, en lo pesado que habían sido esos últimos meses para él, en la huella que estaban dejando en su mente y en su cuerpo. Le hacía sentir un vacío en el estomago y la sensación de no ser capaz de controlar la situación, de no saber qué hacer; podía, tal vez, dejarlo ir, ahorrarse un montón de problemas, de todos no había nadie más capaz de cuidar de sí mismo que él, pero no así, no como estaba. Dejarlo salir sería exponerlo a cualquier cosa, incluso a sí mismo.

.- No.- Repitió.- No quiero que salgas.

Leo lanzó un bufido.

.- Sabes que no podrás detenerme.

.- Tú no me dejarías salir así si yo fuera tú.

.- Hermano...- Leo dio un paso hacia delante haciendo que Raph se tensara, más notoriamente de lo que tenía planeado.- Deberías entender, deberías saber, tú más que nadie.

.- Si sé. Entiendo por qué quieres salir, pero no es lo mismo.

.- ¿No?¿Sólo tú puedes salir de la forma más irresponsable posible y descargarse con el primer desgraciado que encuentre?

Raph no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

.- Siempre envidiaste eso de mí.- Dijo, divertido.

Leo no dijo nada, tenía razón, eso había salido con más resentimiento del esperado. Siempre había enviado la capacidad de Raph de mandar todo a la mierda, sin culpa, sin responsabilidad, sin obligaciones. Debía sentirse como el paraíso, pero eso jamás lo sabría.

.- No eres como yo, Leo. Cuando salgo, cuando voy afuera, sé a lo que voy. Sé qué esperar de mí, sé el daño que puedo causar. Soy predecible, tú no. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros; yo salgo allá afuera a recuperar el control, tú vas a perderlo.

Leo no respondió, se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, a punto de decir algo que finalmente nunca salió. Terminó bajando la cabeza, resignado.

.- Yo…

.- Lo sé.

.- No. No tienes idea de cómo es.

.- Sé que es difícil. Lo es para mí, ella es mi amiga, no se te olvide eso.

Leo respiró profundo y botó el aire pesadamente, relajando el cuerpo.

.- Lo sé. Lo siento. Y entiendo por qué están preocupados, sé cómo debo verme… Pero no es necesario que se sigan preocupando por mí, voy a lidiar con esto yo solo, no necesito que estén sobre mí todo el tiempo.

.- Lo siento, pero no voy a dejarte solo.

Leo alzó la mirada sorprendido. Raphael no sólo estaba genuinamente preocupado por él, además no tenía problemas en admitirlo.

.- Raph…- Comenzó, pero no tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería decir. Agradecer, suponía, pero en el fondo realmente le gustaría que lo dejaran solo.

.- Y Leo…- Le interrumpió Raph. Lo vio tomar aire y pensar un poco antes de continuar.- Nadie cree que sea tú culpa, nada de esto. Yo tampoco.

Leo sintió como las palabras lo desarmaban un poco, no esperaba eso, no lo esperaba y de pronto lo hizo sentirse increíblemente vulnerable, de una forma que nunca se sentía con Raph. La sensación era nueva y extraña y no supo exactamente qué hacer, si ceder o reprimirla, pero finalmente se decidió por lo último.

.- Sé...- Continuó Raph, haciendo lo que parecía un esfuerzo inmenso por empujar las palabras fuera de su boca.- Sé que dije que era tú culpa lo que pasó con Fé, pero no es verdad, sólo estaba… molesto. No contigo, con todo…

.- Pero fue a mí a quien le pateaste el trasero.

.- Estoy tratando de pedir disculpas aquí.- Interrumpió Raph, irritado.- Y no vi que te quejaras antes, masoquista de mierda.

Leonardo cerró los ojos con fuerza al escucharlo, cómo si lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. Raph lamentó de inmediato haber hablado, pero tal vez fuera bueno que él supiera que veía perfectamente bien a través de él y que sabía de esa enfermiza nueva afición a hacer que lo molieran a golpes.

.- Lo sé, viejo, sé lo que estás haciendo.- Dijo mientras Leo evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a la cara. Raph avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección.- Lo que no sé, es si tú te das cuenta, pero como sea, tienes que parar. Ahora.

Leo no dijo nada, sólo asintió levemente. No quería discutir, no quería pelear, no quería ganar el argumento, sólo quería que lo dejaran solo, pero parecía ser demasiado pedir.

Raph lo vio bajar la cabeza, de alguna forma encogerse. Verlo así, vulnerable, casi frágil, nunca había sido una buena cosa para ver. Sintió que debía hacer algo, pero no supo bien qué y de pronto comenzaba a sentirse realmente incómodo. La expresión de las emociones no era la especialidad de ninguno de los dos y al menos para él, ya había sido más que suficiente exposición.

.- ¿Quieres un abrazo?.- Preguntó de pronto.

Leo retrocedió instintivamente.

.- No, gracias.- Se apuró a decir, algo espantado, especialmente al ver que Raph ya se movía con los brazos abiertos hacía él.

.- ¿No? ¿De verdad? Porque yo podría…

.- Estoy bien, en serio.- Volvió a retroceder Leo, haciendo que Raph regresara a su lugar.

.- Si lo necesitas, sólo dilo.- Siguió Raph.

.- No…

.- No estoy diciendo que quiera, sólo digo que podría…

.- No quiero que me abraces, Raph.- Repitió Leo con voz más firme.

.- Ok, perdona por ser considerado.

Leo sonrió y se volvió a verlo.

.- Lo sé, eres muy considerado. Salgamos de aquí. Te apesta este lugar tanto como a mí, te sigo donde quieras, pero salgamos.

Raph se volvió a verlo sorprendido; Leo se veía cansado, incapaz de esparcir el caos apenas pusiera un pie en el exterior; al contrario, estaba ahí, casi encorvado, los ojos semi cerrados, esperando una respuesta. Tal vez el cansancio físico finalmente lo había serenado, después de haber sido impredecible e incontrolable durante gran parte de ese último tiempo, o bien es que estaba lidiando con el problema como lo hacía con todo, reprimiéndose. Podía ver que el pobre tipo realmente necesitaba salir de ahí y desde que no podía hacer absolutamente nada más por él, al menos podía acompañarlo a dar una vuelta, aunque por dentro sonrió. Sabía que Leonardo sólo le pedía eso para sacárselo de encima. Era tan sutil que a veces le daban ganas de molerlo a palos.

.- Bien.- le dijo al fin.- Salgamos un rato.


	3. Una idea

**II.- **

**Una idea**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que habían hecho volar todo lo que pertenecía a Saki en la ciudad, al menos hasta donde podían saber. Habían buscado un poco más y si todavía quedaba algo, estaba demasiado bien escondido. Donatello se había encargado de hacer desaparecer todos los activos intangibles; cualquier dinero que hubiera estado a nombre de Saki o de alguna de sus empresas, había ido a parar a alguna institución de beneficencia, todo lo demás vendido, donado, liquidado.

Se habían esforzado en no dejar nada, habían cortado todas las cabezas y quemado los muñones y Leo estuvo seguro, tanto como podía, de que el Pie había caído al fin.

Sintió alivio. A pesar de lo de Fénix, a pesar de las consecuencias, se sintió ligero y sabía que Raphael y los demás debían sentirse igual; nada se sentía como poder dar por fin la vuelta a la página de ese horrible capítulo en el que se habían quedado pegados por tanto tiempo, sentir que al fin la cuenta estaba saldada. Por fin.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, se habían dirigido ambos a un edificio cercano a donde había estado la Torre Saki, ambos miraban ahora en silencio lo que quedaba, que no era mucho, la ciudad había trabajado rápido para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad lo antes posible; lo que menos necesitaban eran más edificios explotando.

Eso le hizo recordar la cita que tenía esa semana, algo en lo que ciertamente no había pensado en absoluto hasta ese momento. Nunca se le ocurrió que iba a tener que dar explicaciones, menos a la policía, pero ya habría tiempo de preocuparse de eso, pensó, además, Raph revolviéndose inquieto a su lado le impedía concentrarse.

Raph se había propuesto seguirlo esa noche, incluso cuando lo único que hacía era estar ahí, parado en la cornisa, sólo pensando. El problema era que no aguantaba la inmovilidad por demasiado tiempo y debía llevar mucho rato ahí mirando la nada, más del necesario para volverlo loco, seguro, pero Raph no se había atrevido a interrumpirle ni urgirlo, sólo esperando a que terminara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Tipo raro, se portaba como un animal el noventa por ciento de las veces, pero si todo se iba a la mierda y los cuerdos comenzaban a perder la cabeza, resultaba tener más sentido común y claridad mental que nadie. Lo sentía pasearse a sus espaldas de aquí para allá, aceptando pasarse la noche de niñero, aburrido hasta morir, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

.- ¿Raph?.- Llamó y Raph se volvió a verlo.- Gracias.- Siguió, sin volverse a mirarlo.

Raph se encogió de hombros.

.- De nada.- Dijo, apenas separando los labios.

.- Puedes irte si quieres, estaré bien.

.- Lo sé, pero…- Se encogió de hombros.- Estoy bien.

Leo asintió.

.- Ok.

Raph fue a pararse a su lado y ambos observaron el vacío en el horizonte que había dejado la Torre.

.- ¿Tú crees que esta vez sí? ¿Qué esta es la definitiva?- Preguntó Raph en voz baja.

Leo lo pensó un momento, luego asintió, con la mirada perdida en la ciudad.

.- Tiene que ser. Tiene que ser o nada tiene un puto sentido en esta vida.

Sintió los ojos de Raph encima, pero no dijo nada más y él tampoco preguntó.

.- Lo hiciste bien.- Dijo de pronto y Raph se volvió a verlo sorprendido.- Tú y los demás, todos lo hicieron bien, más que bien.- Insistió con énfasis.- Nada salió como lo planeamos y aun así, se adaptaron, supieron mantener la ventaja.- Se volvió a ver a Raph con una enorme sonrisa.- Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, niños.

Raph le dio una media sonrisa, volviéndose un poco para ocultar el repentino rubor que le había subido a las mejillas.

.- Pero les debo una disculpa.- Siguió Leo y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.- A todos. No estuve ahí, no estuve cuando me necesitaron. Me dejé llevar por mis propios conflictos, dejé que me nublaran, me impidieran ver claro…

Raph lanzó un bufido, separándose un poco de él.

.- Leo, no es…

.- Déjame terminar.- Lo cortó en seco.- Es mi culpa. Debí haber acabado con ella hace mucho, tal vez no habríamos tenido que llegar a esto si lo hubiera hecho. Y esa noche, sólo pensé en mí, perdí el control de lo que sucedía. Y ahora… ahora no he sido mucho mejor, no he sabido manejar esta situación y los he comenzado a arrastrar nuevamente, tú mismo, parado aquí a mi lado sólo porque crees que podría pasarme algo. No es lo que quiero para ustedes.

Leo paró al fin de hablar y se produjo un breve silencio.

.- ¿Ya terminaste?.- Preguntó Raph con algo de hastío. Leo se volvió a verlo frunciendo el ceño.- Hay muchas cosas que admiro de ti, hermano,- Siguió.- pero este lloriqueo no es una de ellas.

.- ¿Qué..?

.- No, tú no interrumpas ahora.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Así que te viste superado por el momento, años de conflictos para resolveros en una noche y perdiste ligeramente la cabeza ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no lo hicimos bien? ¿No es eso lo que acabas de decir? ¿Esperas estar siempre con nosotros, crees acaso que nada funciona si no estás ahí para supervisar? Tú falta de confianza me ofende, me molesta y me provoca patearte el culo. No sé qué idea distorsionada tienes de ti mismo, pero nadie ha pensado que eres, ni nadie espera que seas, una máquina.

Raph se acercó a Leo y dejó caer su mano con fuerza sobre su hombro, Leo se inclinó ligeramente por el peso.

.- Sé amable, viejo.- Dijo, mirándole seriamente.- Sé amable contigo mismo.

Leo entrecerró los ojos e inclinó levemente la cabeza a un costado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente no dijo nada, todavía confundido.

.- Eres…- comenzó, pero Raph se separó de él.

.- Único, lo sé.- Dijo, abriendo los brazos al aire y dándole la espalda a Leo.- Soy increíblemente genial y eso te confunde. Sobretodo cuando tengo razón.

Leo sólo sonrió.

Pasaron un tiempo más sobre la azotea y luego Leonardo decidió que pasaría el resto de la noche en el departamento de Fé, en el centro. Raph lo siguió, sin gustarle demasiado la idea, pero no se opuso, lo acompañó hasta allá y lo dejó solo al fin, pero él tampoco volvió a casa esa noche. Decidió que se sentía demasiado cargado para volver a ese agujero y enfiló hacía otra parte de la ciudad, hacía otro departamento, no lejos de ahí. Se metió por la ventana sin hacer ruido, sin alterar el espacio en lo más mínimo, pero la chica ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la cabeza apoyada en un brazo para cuando llegó hasta ella. La miró un segundo y luego le dio la espalda, sentándose en el borde de la cama, resoplando con fuerza.

.- ¿Como ha ido?.- Preguntó Sora, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Raph sólo volvió a resoplar. Era la primera vez en todo el día en que se atrevía a mostrarse cansado, harto y superado. Tratar de poner la mejor cara todo el día era inmensamente agotador.

.- Ella va a morir.- Dijo de pronto, secamente.- Si no es ahora, será mañana, será pasado, será en otros tres meses más, pero morirá igual. Y no podemos hacer nada.

Sora se acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos, descansando la barbilla en su hombro.

.- Lo siento.- Dijo.

.- A veces tengo estas pesadillas… estoy en una montaña… trato de subir, sé que Fé está arriba, trato de llegar, pero no lo logro. Y sé que ella está ahí y si no llego va a saltar, no sé por qué… no sé por qué, pero siento que es más que un sueño, no sé….

Sora lo abrazó más fuerte.

.- Lo siento. – Repitió ella.- ¿En verdad no hay nada que puedan hacer?

.- No, según los del hospital, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

.- Ah… ya veo…- Respondió ella y luego se perdió en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato de silencio, Raph se volvió a verla de reojo.

.- ¿En qué piensas?.- Preguntó con cautela. Sora tardó un rato en responder.

.- En tú problema.

.- ¿Si?

.- Sí.

.- ¿Y?

Sora se quedó pensando un momento más, con la espalda apoyada en la de Raph.

.- Necesito hablar con Leonardo.- Dijo al fin, con la mirada perdida en el espacio, mientras se mordía una uña.- ¿Puedes arreglar eso por mí?

TBC.

Gracias por leer y seguir la historia hasta acá, los comentarios son bien recibidos como siempre, gracias!


	4. III-

**III.-**

**1.-**

Pasé la noche mirando el techo, mirando las esquinas de la habitación, levantándome cada cierto tiempo a ordenar un poco, a arreglar el lugar "Cuando ella vuelva, será como si nunca se hubiera ido" pienso y luego me río mirando mi alrededor, viendo todo tan excesivamente pulcro; ella nunca ha sido así de ordenada, tan obsesivamente meticulosa. Cuando vuelva, será como si un lunático obsesivo compulsivo hubiera pasado la aspiradora cincuenta millones de veces por cada rincón. Me tiro en el sillón a mirar el techo otra vez, tal vez desordene un poco cuando vuelva, sólo para hacerla sentir un poco más en casa.

"Cuando vuelva…"

Me lo sigo diciendo, me lo sigo repitiendo "Cuando vuelva, cuando vuelva" ¿realmente creo que será así? ¿Qué realmente volverá? No quiero pensar en eso, no he querido detenerme en eso, el pensamiento cruza veloz por mi mente y lo dejo ir, lo dejo desvanecerse. Pero está esta voz en mi cabeza, que viene de lejos, de lo profundo, que dice que tal vez… que tal vez…

No. No. Tiene que volver, tiene qué.

Cierro fuerte los ojos, me quedo inmóvil esperando a que pase, pienso en otras cosas, enciendo la televisión, me paseo, abro el refrigerador, aunque hace meses que no hay nada ahí. Me calmo, medito, espero. No quiero pensar, no quiero calcular fríamente, no quiero llegar a conclusiones, sólo quiero esperar a que vuelva. Es todo lo que quiero hacer, eso y esperar la hora en que sea seguro ir hasta su habitación en el hospital.

La tarea es sencilla, la he hecho millones de veces ya, la habitación podría estar llena de gente y aun así no me verían entrar, pero prefiero esperar, verla ahí hace que me altere, que me confunda, que pierda un poco la concentración, nunca me había pasado antes.

Como siempre, la habitación sólo está iluminada por la tenue luz de las máquinas, pero ya sólo queda el aparato que controla sus signos vitales, ya no hay sondas, ya no hay vías, hace tiempo que es capaz de respirar por sí misma, su corazón es lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir por sí solo y sin embargo…

.- Fé…

Me inclino sobre ella, tomo su mano, está tibia y suave, su cabello ordenado sobre sus hombros. Parece que sólo durmiera, me quedo mirándola un segundo, viendo como su pecho sube y baja pacíficamente, su rostro tranquilo, pienso que va a despertar en cualquier momento. Sé que los espasmos y contracciones musculares son sólo un acto reflejo, sé que no significan nada, pero de pronto su rostro se contrae, parpadea en sueños y pienso que abrirá los ojos, pero no.

Sólo está ahí, sólo duerme.

Me siento al borde de la cama, junto a ella, recuesto mi cara junto a la de ella en la almohada, le hablo, le cuento de mi día, de los chicos, de lo mucho que la extraño, hablo, hablo, convenciéndome de que ella realmente me escucha, de que ella está ahí. Tengo qué…

.- Fé…- Digo de pronto, me incorporo un poco, miro su rostro con detención.- Despierta Fé.- Pido, una vez más, como todas las noches, pido, ruego.- Abre los ojos, por favor, sé que me escuchas, vuelve.

¿Por qué no, Fénix? ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? ¿No quieres volver? ¿Es eso? ¿Cualquier cosa es mejor que acá?

.- Sé lo que te hice y lo siento. Fue todo mi culpa, lo sé y si vuelves aceptaré el castigo que creas que me merezco, pero Fé…

Primero niego la realidad, ahora trato de negociar con ella.

.- Fé, vuelve…

La ira y la pena siempre están ahí.

.- Quiero que vuelvas…- Toco su rostro, acaricio su mejilla, me acerco un poco más.- Pero no importa lo que decidas…

Eventualmente, tendré que aceptar las cosas como son.

.- A donde sea que quieras ir, yo iré contigo.

La observo un segundo más antes de besar su frente y dejar la habitación.

**2.-**

Casi olvidé mi segunda cita de esa noche. Alíne* ya estaba ahí esperándome cuando llegué a la azotea, me estaba dando la espalda, pero volvió algo la cabeza hacia mí, haciéndome entender que ya sabe que estoy aquí. Trato de sonreír un poco, es una amiga después de todo.

.- Leo.- Saluda simplemente, sin volverse hacia mí todavía. Está esperando a que termine de llegar a su lado, aprovechando el tiempo para tirar al piso la colilla del cigarro que se estaba fumando y aplastarla con el pie.- Hace tiempo que no te veía.- Me dice, en parte sincera, en parte cargada de ironía. Me agrada descubrir que sigue siendo la misma.

.- He estado ocupado.- Le respondo, sin alzar mucho la voz, deteniéndome junto a ella cerca de la cornisa. Realmente no tenía ganas de sostener esta conversación, no hoy, pero aquí estoy. Ella lanza un bufido y sonríe.

.- Ya lo creo que has estado ocupado. Hiciste explotar tres edificios y un barco en el puerto. Yo diría que has estado ocupado.

No le respondo nada de inmediato ni me vuelvo a verla. Me cruzo de brazos y ella mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Aline Meza es capitana de la policía, una mujer dura y eficiente, de cerca de cuarenta años ya, menuda, pero de alguna forma hace que todos se sientan más pequeños a su alrededor. Nadie imaginaría que años atrás, cuando la conocí, era una detective medio borrachina tratando de lidiar con la muerte de su compañero mientras perseguía a un asesino serial desquiciado y luchaba por escapar del espiral autodestructivo en el que se había metido. En ese entonces se veía difícil, pero lo consiguió, peleó su batalla y la ganó y yo la admiro por eso, es una chica dura, de las más duras que he conocido.

Hace años que nos conocemos, nos hemos cruzado en más de una oportunidad y nuestra colaboración suele ser bastante provechosa para los dos: yo le ayudo a limpiar las calles y ella se preocupa de borrar cualquier huella que pueda haber dejado por ahí y desviar la atención de mí. Entendía por qué quería hablar conmigo después del desastre que dejamos en la ciudad, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, si estaba ahí era sólo porque la considero mi amiga.

.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?- Pregunto y mi tono resulta más hostil de lo que tenía planeado. Meza sólo sonríe y yo trato de relajarme.

.- Oficialmente, hay una investigación pendiente.- Me dice.- Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por bajarle el perfil y tratar de que no lo encasillen como acto terrorista, creo que podré lograrlo. Extraoficialmente… bueno, puedes estar tranquilo.- Termina y esta vez se vuelve a mirarme, me sonríe una vez más y ahora sí es completamente sincera.

.- Gracias.- Respondo, más tranquilo.

.- Al menos pudiste haberme avisado de lo que pensabas hacer.- Me reprende.- No me malentiendas, le hiciste un gran favor a la ciudad, esa bruja era aún peor que Saki, me daba escalofríos.

.- Lo siento.- Le respondo, todavía sin lograr darle a mi voz un poco más de fuerza. Ella me mira de reojo un segundo, estudiándome, luego vuelve la vista al frente otra vez. Parece nerviosa. Empiezo a pensar que no me llamó aquí sólo para que le explicara el lío con las explosiones.

.- Estoy trabajando con Montoya en este asunto…- Vuelve a hablar y entonces entiendo su actitud.- Nunca hablamos abiertamente, pero los dos sabemos de lo que estamos hablando.- Se vuelve a mirarme con seriedad.- Y él sabe de ti, y sabe que yo sé. Me contó lo de tú amiga. Lo siento. De verdad que sí, sé lo que sentías por esa chica…

.- Lo que siento.- La interrumpo golpeando la voz.- No está muerta aún.

Lo lamenté al segundo, pero no pude evitar enojarme.

.- Si, lo sé, lo siento, no fue eso lo que quise decir…- Se apresuró a explicar Meza. Ahora soy yo el que se revuelve nervioso, separo los brazos pero en realidad no sé qué hacer con ellos. Me froto la nuca, espero.

.- Está bien… olvidémoslo.

La siento acercarse más a mí y ponerme una mano en el hombro. Es una mano fría y huesuda que nunca había sentido, salvo para estrechársela de vez en cuando… una mano un poco temblorosa, que no tiene idea de cómo se debe reconfortar a alguien, pero la tomo de todas formas, porque al menos lo intenta y lo hace por mí, lo que es mucho. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya y la acaricio un poco; la mía tiene algo más de experiencia en estas materias, tal vez podría aprovechar de enseñarle algo ya que estamos.

.- Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien.- Me dice, pero con toda su buena intención no logro creerle. No lo siente realmente, sólo está diciendo lo que cree que debe decir.

.- No eres de las que esperan lo mejor de una situación.- Le respondo con una sonrisa bastante penosa y ella se acerca un poco más a mí. Me debo ver realmente mal para lograr que Meza demuestre así su afecto, recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro y descubro que es ligeramente más baja que yo.

.- No. No lo soy, me conoces bien.- Me dice, con su cabeza en mi hombro, con su mano en mi brazo.- Pero lo voy a ser esta vez ¿bueno?

No le digo nada, pero estrecho su mano bajo la mía un poco más.

- Tú me ayudaste una vez.- Sigue y se separa de mí, se vuelve a mirarme y hay genuina preocupación en su cara. No esperaba eso, que la mujer de hielo tuviera sentimientos.- Estuviste ahí cuando perdí a mi compañero. Me ayudaste. Quiero hacer lo mismo, no tienes que pasar por esto solo.- Pone una mano en mi cara y la sostiene, yo solo la miro, no puedo hablar, su preocupación me hace sentir frágil y débil y a punto de hacerme pedazos, quiero caer hasta el piso y dejar de fingir que puedo con todo, pero no puedo hacer eso, no puedo. Tengo que seguir, tengo que ser fuerte, si me derrumbo ahora, será como aceptar que Fé ya no va a volver.

Tomé la mano de Meza y la acaricié, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de separarla de mí.

.- Gracias.

Es verdad, se lo agradezco, pero ella se da cuenta de la distancia que estoy haciendo, sonríe con algo de tristeza, pero entiende; ella ha estado donde estoy yo ahora, sabe que eventualmente no se puede solo, yo también lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo, de alguna forma tengo que hacerlo.

.- Sólo recuerda que estoy aquí ¿si?- Insiste.- Si me necesitas, no importa la hora, sólo llama ¿Entendido?- Yo asiento y trato de sonreír, ella se me queda mirando, otra vez estudiándome.- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar hoy?- Me dice de pronto.-Hace tiempo que no hablamos, servirá para ponernos al día.

.- Gracias….- Le respondo.- Pero no. Soy mala compañía estos días.

Ella me mira, preocupada una vez más. No quiere dejarme solo, supongo, debo verme realmente mal, le debo recordar a ella misma en sus malos tiempos. La entiendo, sin embargo, no me voy a rendir tan fácil, aún si algunos días cuesta más que otros, tengo que ser fuerte, por ella. Estaré bien, me obligaré a eso. De todas formas se lo agradezco, es una buena amiga, creo que siempre lo ha sido, a su manera, claro. Sonrío y estiro el brazo hasta ella, rodeándole los hombros y atrayéndola hacia mí con el mínimo esfuerzo. Meza llega hasta mí dando tumbos, algo desconcertada mientras la abrazo fuerte.

.- Gracias.- Le digo, mientras ella aguarda algo aturdida. Me divierte sólo pensar en su cara al verse envuelta en mi abrazo de oso.- Estaré bien, de verdad. Y si no lo estoy, te llamaré.- Le aseguro.

.- Está bien, chico, más te vale.- Me responde, escapando de mi abrazo. Yo le sonrío otra vez, dejándole creer que estará todo bien, más o menos lo que hago con los chicos en casa, funcionará aquí también al parecer, Meza ya no me mira con tanta preocupación.

.- Será mejor que me vaya.- Le digo. Ella asiente con la cabeza y se aleja más de mí, dándome espacio.

.- Cuídate, chico.- Me dice, yo inclino mi cabeza hacia ella y doy media vuelta, encaminándome hacia la cornisa.

Estaba por saltar cuando ella me detiene.

.- Espera, Leo.- Dice, como si acabara de recordar algo de súbito.- Sólo una cosa más…

Me vuelvo a mirarla y ella tiene el ceño fruncido. Se me queda mirando con cierta gravedad y luego comienza a acercarse a mí. La espero, con una pierna todavía sobre la cornisa.- Karai…- Me dice y el cuerpo se me pone tenso al instante; ella inclina la cabeza a un costado y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

La miro sin entender, mi cuerpo se ha puesto más tenso aún, si eso es posible. Retrocedo instintivamente, como si sólo mencionarla ya fuera una amenaza.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Respondo secamente.- Karai está muerta, acaso no lo has visto por ti misma, no…

Entonces entiendo. Me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta, Meza sigue con esa expresión de gravedad.

.- No pudimos encontrar su cuerpo.- Dice y escucharla me deja frío.

.- No puede ser. Yo mismo la maté, la vi morir…- Insisto, sintiendo como si me faltara el aire.

.- Había un montón de sangre ahí, sí.- Sigue Meza.- Demasiada. Sí que la mataste…- murmura al final.- Nadie que haya perdido toda esa sangre puede haber salido caminando de ahí. Pensé que tal vez te hubieras llevado el cuerpo…

.- No.- Me apresuro a contestar.- Yo no. Pero tal vez uno de sus hombres, para darle un funeral apropiado... – Le digo, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo también.

Debía de ser eso, no había otra forma, yo la vi morir, está muerta, tiene que estarlo… ¿Y acaso no fue lo mismo que dije de Shredder?

¿Acaso no fue lo mismo?

No.

No, no, de nuevo no. Por favor Dios, de nuevo no…

.-

TBC

Aline Meza es un OC de mi fic En la Oscuridad. Me pareció mejor traer una amiga de otra historia que inventarle una nueva :p

Gracias por leer!


	5. Una esperanza

**IV.-**

**Una esperanza**

Leonardo soñó esa noche con Karai. Un sueño confuso en donde se ponía de pie, con la espada todavía incrustada en el pecho, chorreando sangre y agua; llevando la cabeza de Fénix por el cabello, arrastrándola por el piso tras ella. Despertó gritando y el sonido de su voz sacudió las paredes del departamento y espantaron a las palomas que se habían ido a posar en la ventana.

Sus gritos retumbaron en sus oídos por un tiempo más, todavía algo exaltado. Cuando al fin logró calmarse, se dio cuenta de que ya era de día, el sol entraba a borbotones por la ventana. Se había quedado de nuevo dormido sobre el piso de la sala, no recordaba bien cómo había llegado ahí, recordaba haber hablado con Alíne, recordaba haber corrido como un poseso por media ciudad, sin ningún destino, para terminar ahí, en donde Fé, como todas las noches.

Se dio un segundo para disfrutar de los rayos del sol que le pegaban en la espalda. Era una de las buenas cosas de quedarse ahí, no tenía que preocuparse por estar a la luz del día en el exterior, pero aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo, a pesar de estar entre cuatro paredes seguía sintiéndose expuesto. Pensaba en eso cuando sintió que tocaban a la puerta. De inmediato se puso tenso, ponerse de pie y salir fuera de la vista fue cuestión de segundos, pero entonces hablaron del otro lado.

.- ¿Leo? ¿Estás ahí? Abre la puerta, soy yo, Abril.

Se relajó y se extrañó casi al mismo tiempo. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, saliendo de inmediato de la vista otra vez. Abril entró mirando en todas direcciones sin ver a nadie y no vio a nadie hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

.- Tantos años juntos y todavía se te olvida.- Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.- Cierra la puerta antes de buscarme.- La reprendió amistosamente.

Ella sonrió. Debía de haber pasado una semana completa desde la última vez que lo había visto; después de su desesperanzadora última conversación, le había perdido completamente el rastro, Leo pasaba ahora casi todo el tiempo entre la ciudad y ese departamento.

Lo miró con cuidado y su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de preocupación; él sonreía también, pero su aspecto era lamentable, tenía unas ojeras enormes alrededor de los ojos y se veía cansado y abatido.

.- No te ves bien.- Le dijo, con la sinceridad que se permitía después de todo ese tiempo de conocerlo. Leo soltó un bufido.

.- Gracias.

.- Hablo en serio.

.- Imagino que sí.- Sonrió, pero Abril ya no estaba sonriendo. Ahora se veía severa.

Se dio cuenta de que acababa de activar su modalidad maternal y veía venir una serie de reprimendas.

.- Sentémonos un momento ¿Bueno? – Invitó ella, indicando el sofá, Leo la siguió, obediente y ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá. Leo esperó a que fuera ella quien iniciara la conversación, pero Abril se veía incómoda, o tal vez nerviosa, no supo bien, y no se decidía a hablar.

.- Y… ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?.- Preguntó al fin él y Abril se volvió a verlo algo molesta.

.- Creo que te imaginas como están las cosas en casa, Leo.

Leo suspiró resignado.

.- ¿Los chicos te enviaron a verme?.- Preguntó y Abril se aproximó un poco más a él.

.- Te extrañan, están preocupados por ti.

.- Lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención causar preocupaciones, ahora puedes volver y decirles que estoy bien.

.- No estoy tan convencida de eso.

.- Abril…

.- Leo…- Abril lo miró alzando las cejas, esperando que se diera cuenta que no tenía sentido andar con evasivas y que ella no tendría la paciencia para escucharlas. Leo volvió a suspirar, de a poco dándose por vencido.

.- Está bien ¿Qué quieres de mí, Abril? No tengo mucho para ofrecer en este momento, sé que no debo verme tan bien, pero estoy mejor de lo que parezco si eso te deja más tranquila.

La chica pudo notar la molestia en la voz de Leo y se daba cuenta de que en verdad no podía pedirle que fuera distinto, las cosas no estaban mejorando, lejos de eso, no podían sino empeorar. Esperar a que de pronto Leo fuera todo alegría y anduviera bien por la vida era ridículo. Era natural que estuviera mal, era esperable verlo destrozado, ¿qué más querían?

.- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Leo?.- Preguntó, poniendo la mano en su hombro.- ¿Por qué te alejas de nosotros?

Leo sonrió con cansancio.

.- No me alejo de ustedes, no es eso lo que trato de hacer al menos. Pero aquí… aquí siento menos presión.

.- ¿Presión?

.- De tratar de actuar normal, como si nada pasara, fingir que está todo bien sólo para que ustedes dejen de preocuparse como enfermos por mí. Sé que su intención es la mejor, pero no me están haciendo ningún favor… Deberían conocerme mejor a estas alturas.

Abril se quedó pensando. Después de todo lo que había pasado, esperaban a que el chico estuviera bien, que no sufriera y que no manifestara esa pena en ninguna forma posible. Tal vez él tenía razón de estar ahí, prácticamente lo habían empujado hasta allá; no sabía si realmente habían estado preocupados por él o en verdad era que querían que se pusiera bien pronto y que las cosas volvieran a ser las de siempre. Mucho temía que era esa última opción.

.- Lo siento.- Dijo, pensativamente.- Tal vez debimos pensar más en lo que necesitabas y no en lo que creíamos que sería bueno para ti.

.- No importa. Además… si vengo aquí es porque me hace sentir más cerca de ella. Sólo eso.

Leo se volvió a verla y le sonrió, pero por alguna razón, eso sólo hizo que a Abril se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Leo la miró con extrañeza y ella le devolvió una mirada llena de tristeza antes de lanzarse sobre él a abrazarlo. Al principio, él permaneció tenso, sorprendido y extrañado, con ganas de zafarse, pero al final no lo hizo. Todo ese tiempo había estado rehuyendo ese tipo de demostraciones, pero de pronto pensó que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él, quizás más; sabía como se sentía Abril, lo había sabido todo el tiempo: quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, presentía esa intención de ayudar, pero no había realmente nada que ella pudiera hacer que fuera a hacer que se sintiera mejor y nunca había sido bueno para hacerse contener, nadie había hecho eso antes y a nadie le había pedido que lo hiciera antes, excepto a Fé. Había sido la única hasta ahora. De pronto, su recuerdo lo golpeó tan fuerte, que pensó que estaba junto a ella en ese momento.

De a poco comenzó a ceder, dejó que Abril lo abrazara y se recargó contra ella, la abrazó también, ocultando su cara en su hombro, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeño e indefenso. Había luchado tanto contra eso, contra ceder a la vulnerabilidad, a la pena, había estado tanto tiempo obligándose a estar entero y de pronto se desarmaba como un castillo de naipes al menor gesto de afecto. Llorar parecía ahora algo tan fácil de hacer.

.- Fue mi culpa.- Dijo de pronto, su voz salió ahogada en el abrazo. Abril lo abrazó aún más fuerte, sin dejar de llorar.

.- No.

.- Sí, yo…

.- No, no, no digas eso.

.- Debí estar ahí, debí protegerla, esto jamás debió pasar…

.- No, Leo…

.- Todo lo que sé, todo lo que tengo y no sirvió para nada ¡Nada!

.- No, no fue así, no pienses así.

.- Fue mi culpa.

.- No.

Leo se aferró a ella y no dijo nada más, y Abril guardó silencio también, no hizo ningún movimiento, sólo esperó, todo lo que él quisiese. Después de un rato, Abril había dejado de llorar, Leo estaba más tranquilo y había recostado su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza despacio.

.- Leo…- Dijo ella entonces, con la voz un poco insegura.- Tengo algo que decirte.

Leo abrió grandes los ojos y se incorporó al instante. La conocía, la conocía como pocos y sabía qué significaba cada inflexión de su voz. La miró aterrorizado.

.- ¿Qué pasó?

Lo supo de inmediato, algo había pasado y era algo malo ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí realmente? ¿A qué había venido en verdad? Abril dudó, su labio inferior temblaba un poco, lo miraba apesadumbrada, pero no terminaba de hablar.

Era sobre Fé, algo había pasado con ella, algo malo, estaba convencido. Había muerto. Era eso, Fé había muerto, eso era lo que Abril había venido a decir ¿No? Se sintió mareado, a punto de desmayarse o vomitar.

.- Por dios, Abril, dilo de una vez.- La urgió, apenas levantando la voz.

Abril lo miró extrañada y de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba provocando. Soltó una risa nerviosa y trató de relajarse ella misma.

.- No, no Leo. No es nada malo, al contrario. Tal vez sea algo… bueno.

Leo botó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y por un segundo el mundo pareció mil veces más ligero. Había estado tan seguro de lo que iba a escuchar… se frotó la cara con las palmas de las manos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué…?

.- Estoy bien, estoy bien…- Respondió entre sus manos.- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme, Abril?

Abril lo miró preocupada un par de segundos más y luego prosiguió.

.- En realidad, sí me mandaron los chicos hasta acá.

.- Lo sabía.

.- Raphael, para ser más exacta.

.- ¿Raphael te envió a verme?

.- Quiere que te pregunte algo.

Leo se volvió a verla extrañado, Abril se había vuelto a poner toda nerviosa.

.- ¿Qué quiere Raphael que me preguntes?.- Insistió, algo impaciente.

Abril tomó aire y lo dejó ir.

.- Raph… Raph dice que tiene una idea, de cómo ayudar a Fé.

.- ¿Raph tiene una idea de cómo ayudar a Fé?.- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

.- En realidad… no Raph…- Leo se inclinó aún más sobre Abril, tanto, que ella sintió sus ojos literalmente clavados sobre su cuerpo, Abril se volvió a verlo lentamente, estudiándolo con cuidado.- En realidad no es Raph el de la idea.

.- Por Dios, habla claro o te juro que…

.- Es Sora.- Dijo de golpe.- Sora tiene una idea, quiere saber si estás dispuesto a escucharla.

Leo abrió los ojos tan grandes que Abril pensó que se iban a salir eyectados de su cabeza.

.-

TBC

Gracias por leer!


	6. Cerrando círculos

**_Regrets collect like old friends_**

**_Here to relive your darkest moments_**

**_I can see no way, I can see no way_**

**_And all of the ghouls come out to play_**

**_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_**

**_But I like to keep some things to myself_**

**_I like to keep my issues drawn_**

**_It's always darkest before the dawn_**

**_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_**

**_I can never leave the past behind_**

**_I can see no way, I can see no way_**

**_I'm always dragging that horse around_**

**_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_**

**_So shake him off. _**

**_Shake it out- Florence and the machine. _**

**V.-**

**Cerrando círculos. **

Su estómago le decía que no era una buena idea, pero se había quedado sin opciones, tenía que intentarlo, al menos escucharla, sólo eso, pero estaba inmensamente nervioso e incómodo. Fue él quien propuso el lugar, le parecía más transparente que fuera ahí, en casa, sentados a la mesa de la cocina, con todos los demás en la sala de estar fingiendo no estar escuchando.

Claro que se habían visto un par de veces después del desastre, pero siempre había sido brevemente, sólo lo necesario y casi sin palabras. Era cierto, la había estado tratando de evitar lo más posible y creía haber hecho lo correcto, aun cuando para Raph cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado entre él y Sora estaba ya olvidada y perdonada, pero Leo había insistido en mantener su distancia y la habría seguido manteniendo de haber podido. Después de todo, se había enamorado de la mujer de su hermano en la más bíblica de las versiones, había sido cruelmente rechazado y luego habían tratado de matarlo. Era algo en lo que prefería no pensar y no tener que verla ayudaba bastante.

En el instante en que Sora traspasó el umbral de la puerta, la densidad del aire cambió, se volvió pesado y fue difícil seguir respirando con normalidad, no sabía cómo explicarlo, excepto sólo porque era incómodo tenerla cerca y más incómodo aún estar a solas con ella. Sora lo miró un segundo y la expresión de su cara cambió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que Leonardo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que estar ahí. Era un sujeto educado, no iba a demostrar su desagrado, pero no era tan bueno como él creía para ocultar lo que sentía.

.- ¿Esto va a tener que ser así de difícil siempre?- Preguntó tratando de sonreír. Se sentó a la mesa frente a él, fingiendo naturalidad, pero en el fondo estaba tan nerviosa como él, sus manos temblaban.

Leonardo no respondió de inmediato, tomó aire profundamente y lo botó lentamente en intervalos mientras relajaba sus facciones y Sora rio en su interior porque sabía demasiado bien que eso era justo lo que hacía para tranquilizarse antes de pelear, ese exacto movimiento, esa expresión en su cara y le causó gracia, que la estuviera abordando a ella como a cualquier otra pelea.

.- Espero que no.- Dijo Leo al fin y fue sincero.

Ella sonrió otra vez y lo miró con detención, pero él desvió la mirada.

.- ¿En verdad te resulta tan desagradable estar cerca de mí?.- Preguntó.

.- No, no, en absoluto.- Se apresuró a responder Leo, casi sin pensar en lo que decía, casi sólo por cortesía.

.- ¿Es porque me odias?

.- ¿Qué?.- Leo la miró sorprendido por la pregunta.

.- ¿Me odias?

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

.- Sólo responde.

.- No.- Dijo él al fin, después de un rato de mirarla boquiabierto.- No, no te odio, no creo haberlo hecho nunca.

Y era verdad, no había pensado en eso antes ni habría querido hacerlo ahora, pero nunca había sentido resentimiento hacia ella, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, nunca le guardó rencor, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad.

.- Sora…- Volvió a hablar, haciendo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos.- No vine aquí a discutir el pasado, yo…

.- Sé que te hice mal.- Le interrumpió ella, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.- Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, pero lo hice. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, pero ahora, tal vez…

Sora se estrujaba los dedos nerviosamente, tratando de completar la frase, mientras Leonardo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera.

.- Si lo que estás tratando de hacer es disculparte.- La interrumpió.- No es necesario. No es por eso que estoy aquí.

Sora se le quedó mirando, pensando que en verdad él no quería hablar en absoluto del tema.

.- Pero debo hacerlo.- Insistió.- Hay cosas que debo decirte. Por favor. Además ¿Pretendes seguir huyendo de mí cada vez que me ves?

Leo la miró fijamente por un par de segundos, la verdad es que eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado, pero finalmente asintió. Siempre había temido que llegara el momento en el que tuviera que enfrentar lo que había pasado con Sora, no quería, pero parecía que sería inevitable después de todo.

.- Está bien.- Dijo, resignándose.- Cerremos este capítulo de una vez por todas.

Sora asintió y se acercó un poco más a él.

.- Me amabas…- Dijo ella de pronto, en voz baja, algo insegura. Leo no estuvo seguro de si eso era una afirmación o una pregunta o ambas, pero se quedó frío. Su mente volvió de un tirón a esas emociones otra vez, a lo que sintió, a lo que pensó, a todo lo que había pasado, era justo lo que no quería, tener que volver a experimentar todo eso, tener que volver a pensar en todo eso otra vez.

.- Te amaba.- Dijo al fin en voz baja, sin poder sostenerle la mirada por mucho más tiempo.

Había sido tan poderoso, tan destructivo, que había arrasado con todo en su interior con una fuerza que no había conocido antes e incluso ahora, el sólo recuerdo lo sobrecogía un poco. Sora se quedó en silencio por un rato, ya sabía la respuesta, nunca se lo dijo, pero ella siempre lo supo, se sintió avergonzada y deseó no haber dicho nada. Quiso preguntar por qué, qué era lo que había hecho para merecerlo, pero no lo hizo, no quería saberlo.

.- Lo sé.- Dijo, sin volverse a mirarlo, con los ojos clavados en la mesa.- Sabía lo que sentías por mí, tú me lo advertiste, me pediste que no me acercara, pero lo hice. Jugué contigo. No fue justo, no lo merecías.

Leo trató de permanecer tranquilo, pero estaba nervioso, lo que había sentido antes se confundía con lo que sentía ahora, otra vez se encontró tomando aire y botándolo a intervalos, buscando calmarse. Se volvió a mirarla con cuidado, era la misma, exactamente la misma que recordaba, igual de hermosa, igual de lejana, pero esta vez no le arrebataba el corazón, no está vez y eso le hizo respirar aliviado.

.- No, tal vez no.- Dijo.- Pero eso no importa ahora, ya pasó.- Terminó, tratando de recobrar su templanza.

Sora se quedó mirándolo mortificada, él podía decir que no importaba, pero ella sabía el daño que había causado. Al principio no midió las consecuencias, no se daba cuenta de que estaba tomando un corazón frágil y expuesto y lo estaba haciendo pedazos, no pensó en eso, no le importó. Cuando por fin lo entendió, ya era tarde, ahora podía decir que lo sentía, que estaba arrepentida, que lo lamentaba con toda su alma, pero las palabras nunca serían suficientes para borrar lo que había hecho.

.- ¿Crees que algún día serás capaz de perdonarme?- Preguntó, luchando por retener las lágrimas.

Leo la miró, extrañado. Nunca había sentido que debía perdonarla y nunca había sentido que ella debiera pedir perdón, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no sentía que ella le debiera nada, más que tratar de dejar todo eso atrás.

.-Sora….- Dijo al fin, en voz baja.- Si había algo que perdonar, ya lo hice, ya está todo bien.

Sora lo miró sorprendida.

.- ¿Todo bien?.- Preguntó, incrédula.- ¿Sólo así? ¿Después de todo lo que te hice? ¿No vas a decirme nada, no vas a reclamarme nada? No puede ser así de fácil.

.- ¿Así de fácil?.- Repitió Leo, alzando ligeramente la voz.- No fue así de fácil, nunca dije que fue así de fácil, superar todo este asunto fue todo menos fácil.

.- Entonces no pretendas que está todo bien, que no me guardas aunque sea un poco de rencor por todo lo que te hice, di de una vez que me odias, puedo soportarlo.

.- ¡No te odio!- Gritó él con impaciencia.

.- ¡Deberías!- Gritó ella.

Leonardo respiró profundo y se relajó. Se volvió a mirarla con cuidado y no dijo nada por un buen rato, hasta que, finalmente, sonrió. Ella no lo entendía, pensó, pero estaba bien, ya estaba acostumbrado a no ser comprendido de inmediato.

-Entiendo por qué puede parecerte difícil de creer.- Comenzó, todavía sonriendo.- Yo mismo me sentí muy estúpido, porque a pesar de todo, no lograba dejar de pensar en ti. Cualquiera de los chicos puede decírtelo, fui un bulto patético y miserable por mucho tiempo y sí, me trataste como al felpudo del baño y tal vez debiera haberte odiado y culpado de todo, pero no podía. No puedo aún.

.- ¡Te usé! Sabía exactamente lo que sentías por mí y te utilicé y no me paré a pensar ni por un instante en el daño que te estaba haciendo.

.- Nunca dije que fueras la mejor persona que he conocido.- Dijo Leo con seriedad.- Sí, me usaste. Te aprovechaste de lo que sentía por ti, pero no toda la culpa es tuya. Siempre supe que no sentías nada por mí, siempre supe que tenía que haber algo más, no sabía qué, no tenía cómo saberlo, pero sabía que estabas jugando conmigo. Y te dejé jugar ¿Cómo culparte entonces?

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste…?

.- ¡Porque te amaba!- Leo la miraba sin creer que aún no lo entendiera.- Te amaba y quería creer que era verdad, que algo tenías que sentir por mí, me estaba engañando a mí mismo, pero quería creerlo. Te seguí el juego porque era mejor que nada.

Leo terminó exhalando ruidosamente, tratando de liberar algo de la tensión que sentía, aunque, a pesar de toda la incomodidad, se sentía también aliviado, no había querido tener que hablar de sus sentimientos, pero una vez que lo había hecho, se sintió mucho mejor. No había sido tan malo como había pensado después de todo.

.- Traté de matarte…- Reflexionó Sora, apesadumbrada.

.- Si.- Dijo él, pensativo.- Es verdad. Ese tiene que haber sido tu momento más bajo…

Sora se le quedó mirando mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

.- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Leo se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose un poco más a ella y esperó a que Sora le devolviera la mirada.

.- Fue malo.- Dijo y ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos.- Pero ya pasó. Es ahora parte del pasado y es ahí donde debe quedarse.

Sora se le quedó mirando un segundo, estudiándolo. Parecía tan tranquilo, le parecía poco probable que estuviera fingiendo estar bien y que en verdad la odiara con todo su ser.

.- ¿Por qué, entonces? - Comenzó.- Si en verdad no me odias ¿Por qué me evitas?

Leo bajó la mirada y resopló.

.- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho por eso. El verte me hace recordar todo lo que pasó, mis propios errores, el daño que yo causé.- Dijo al fin y era verdad, pero sólo en parte.

La principal razón era porque tenía miedo. Hasta ese momento, había tenido miedo de sus sentimientos, de pensar en ellos, de explorarlos y darse cuenta de que aún la amaba. Ahora sabía que no era así, pero esa razón se la guardó para sí.

.- Entiendo.- Dijo ella y luego se produjo un largo silencio durante el cual cada uno se enfrascó en sus propios pensamientos.

.- ¿Crees que estaremos bien, ahora?.- Preguntó al fin Sora. Leo lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió.

.- Creo que estaremos bien.

Sora sonrió.

.- Bien.

.- Sora… - Comenzó Leo y la chica se volvió a mirarlo ceñuda.- ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Fé?- Preguntó.

La miró con cuidado y pensó en si no estaría siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, bajando la guardia y creyéndole todo a pie juntilla, la diferencia era que ahora sí podía mantener la cabeza fría con ella alrededor, antes nunca pudo. Comenzó a pensar si nuevamente no habría algo más que estaría ocultando.

.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Sora?.- Siguió.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente esperas de todo esto?

Sora abrió la boca, dispuesta a defenderse, pero en vez de eso, soltó una carcajada.

.- Supongo que me lo merezco, supongo que te resultará difícil de creer que pueda tener buenos sentimientos y que sólo quiera ayudar.

.- ¿Es realmente sólo eso?

Sora volvió a reír, pero sin una pizca de gracia.

.- Tal vez no me odies, pero nunca voy a dejar de ser la mala de película para ti.

Leo no se inmutó y siguió a la espera de una respuesta.

.- Lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte es estar dispuesto a creer lo que vayas a decirme.

Sora se volvió a verlo con seriedad.

.- Quiero ayudarla porque es importante para ti, porque es importante para Raph. Sé que ambos la aprecian mucho. Además, será una forma de redimirme… - Sora hizo una pausa y se quedó en ese pensamiento por un segundo, era verdad, había hecho demasiado mal durante demasiado tiempo, tratar de enmendar todo eso, volver su cuenta a cero, se había convertido en una obsesión. Casi había deseado que no quedara otra opción que intervenir y ayudar a Fé, porque entonces podría hacer algo por Leonardo, porque tal vez entonces él dejaría de verla como el monstruo que una vez fue.

Leo lo pensó un rato.

.- Te creo.- Dijo al fin.- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, se trata de Fé, mí Fé.- La miró preocupado.- ¿Crees que puedes ayudarla?

.- Haré todo lo que pueda. Lo prometo.

Leo asintió, pero sin terminar de relajarse. En verdad, no tenía más opción que confiar en ella.

.- Lo arruiné ¿verdad?- Preguntó Sora de pronto. Él se volvió a verla sin entender, Sora sonrió y nuevas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.- ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos hablar? Realmente extraño eso, fuiste el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido y lo eché todo a perder, lo arruiné todo…

Leonardo sonrió.

.- No creo que todo esté tan echado a perder que no se pueda arreglar.

Sora se le quedó mirando en silencio un instante y luego soltó un sollozo no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas.

.- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- Dijo y su voz se quebró.- Debí decírtelo, debí haber confiado en ti y haberte dicho lo que estaba pasando, sé que habrías encontrado la forma de ayudarme y nada de esto habría pasado...- Iba a seguir hablando, pero entonces rompió a llorar.

Leo se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla junto a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

.- Todo estará bien.- Trató de calmarla.

Sora se volvió a verlo con la cara arrasada por las lágrimas y sorpresivamente se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Leo estaba tan atónito que no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos de la chica alrededor de sus hombros.

.- Dime que serás mi amigo otra vez, dime que al menos lo intentarás.

Leo se quedó en silencio, con la boca abierta. No esperaba eso, pero no le resultó desagradable, aunque lo que alguna vez había sentido por ella ya no estaba, ahora sí estaba seguro y eso era algo bueno de confirmar definitivamente. Puso su mano en la espalda de Sora y le dio un par de golpecitos.

.- Dame tiempo ¿Si? - Dijo- Ya llegaremos ahí.- Ella se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.- Todo estará bien.- No pudo evitar repetir, no pudo evitar asegurárselo.

Nunca la había juzgado, ni en su momento más bajo, los viejos sentimientos por ella podían haber desaparecido, pero todavía sentía esa necesidad de protegerla. Sora ya había tenido su parte de sufrimientos en esa vida y él deseaba sinceramente que fuera lo más feliz posible lo que le quedara de ella.

Sonrió.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sentía que podía dejar atrás todo eso. Por primera vez sentía que la página estaba totalmente pasada y eso era algo increíblemente bueno para sentir.

.-

**_Let it go,_**

**_Let it roll right off your shoulder_**

**_Don't you know_**

**_The hardest part is over_**

**_Let it in,_**

**_Let your clarity define you_**

**_In the end_**

**_We will only just remember how it feels_**

**_Our lives are made_**

**_In these small hours_**

**_These little wonders,_**

**_These twists & turns of fate_**

**_Time falls away,_**

**_But these small hours,_**

**_These small hours still remain_**

**Little wonders, Rob Thomas.**


	7. Abre los ojos

**_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence,_**

**_all alone, in ice and snow._**

**_In my dream, I'm calling your name,_**

**_you are my love._**

**_In your eyes, I search for my memory,_**

**_lost in vain, so far in the scenery._**

**_Hold me tight, and swear again, and again,_**

**_we'll never be apart._**

**_If you could touch my feather softly,_**

**_I'll give you my love._**

**_We set sail in the darkness, of the night,_**

**_out to the sea,_**

**_to find me there, to find you there._**

**_Love me now, if you dare._**

**_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow,_**

**_all alone, to see you tomorrow._**

**_In my dream, I'm calling your name,_**

**_you are my love…_**

**_You are my love- Yuky Kajiura_**

**VI- **

**Abre los ojos**

**1- **

.- Si todo sale bien, la traerás de vuelta; sino…- Sora se tomó un momento para suspirar, preocupada, Leo la escuchaba con atención.- En el peor de los casos, te quedarás ahí adentro y no sé si pueda traerte de vuelta.

Leonardo consideró las posibilidades por un instante antes de asentir.

El camino al hospital se hizo en silencio, ni Leo, ni Raph, ni Sora habían abierto la boca en todo el trayecto, cada uno sopesando la situación en sus cabezas, Sora había expuesto su idea la noche anterior, así que sólo quedaba probar. Raphael había insistido en ir y Leonardo no tenía objeción, sabía que estaba preocupado por Fé y sabía que se iba a sentir cómodo dejándolo ir solo con Sora.

Sora pensaba que en cualquier otra ocasión, sólo tendría que haber pensado en la habitación de hospital para estar en ella, pero con sus poderes significativamente limitados por sus todopoderosos jefes, no le quedaba otra que ir a la manera antigua, como cualquier mortal. Efectivamente, no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido hacía sólo unos meses atrás y todavía estaba lejos de recuperar todo su potencial, sus jefes aún no estaban convencidos de que ella sería la obediente obrera sobrenatural que ellos querían y ni ella estaba muy segura de eso. Era sólo que se sentía inmensamente limitada sólo haciendo lo que ellos le ordenaban cuándo ellos le ordenaban, pensaba en todo lo que podría hacer si le dejaran ayudar a Raph o a Leonardo, si le dieran la libertad de usar su poder en lo que ella quisiera… pero después pensaba en que la última vez que había tenido esa libertad, se había convertido en una asesina sicótica. Sin embargo, aun con sus poderes disminuidos, todavía podía hacer algo.

.- Fénix está atrapada dentro de su propia psique.- Explicó a Leo.- No sé por qué, pero algo le impide regresar y la única forma de saber qué es y traerla de vuelta, es ir hasta su subconsciente y convencerla de volver.

Leonardo frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Y tú puedes hacer eso?

.- Sí, yo puedo, pero no lo haré.- Dijo y él se volvió a verla extrañado.- Ella necesita ver una cara amigable, si voy yo, sólo empeoraré las cosas. Las emociones tienden a volverse extremas e irracionales allá adentro y nosotras nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Tienes que ser tú.

.- Es que...- Comenzó Leo, inseguro.- No sé si soy la persona favorita de Fé en este momento…

Leonardo recordó la última vez que se hablaron, nunca olvidaría la expresión en su cara, se sentía herida, traicionada y muy probablemente lo odiaba con todo su ser. Sora puso una mano en su hombro.

.- No la conozco demasiado, pero al menos sé que te ama. Y hace falta más que un mal entendido para olvidar eso, te aseguro que si hay alguien a quien quiere ver ahora, es a ti.

Leo se volvió a verla con una mezcla de sonrisa y absoluta preocupación.

.- Eso espero.- Dijo.

Sora se le quedó mirando un segundo, estudiándolo.

.- Tú también la amas ¿verdad?

Leo quiso responder, pero sólo pudo asentir en silencio, se le había subido un nudo a la garganta y apenas le dejaba respirar.

.- Dime qué tengo que hacer.- Dijo, apenas.- Haré lo que sea, iré dónde sea, sólo quiero tenerla de vuelta…

Sora lo interrumpió tomando su mano.

.- Ella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.- Dijo, sonriendo.- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Había dicho, ahora esperaba poder cumplir esa promesa.

Esperaron a que pasara la última ronda de la noche antes de ingresar a la habitación, Raph fue a resguardar la puerta, recostándose contra ella y mirando de vez en cuando por el vidrio. Leonardo fue hacia la cama, Fé dormía, tranquila como siempre, uno de sus dedos se movía ocasionalmente con pequeñas contracciones, se le quedó mirando, sintiéndose como siempre, que la perdía un poco más cada noche.

.- Debemos empezar ahora.- Apuró Sora. Leonardo no respondió enseguida, siguió mirando la cama, permitiéndose un momento más de duda, preguntándose por última vez si acaso serviría de algo, si estaría haciendo lo correcto o sólo lo estaría haciendo todo peor. Finalmente asintió, volviéndose a mirar a Sora, ella le devolvió la mirada y la sostuvo por un par de segundos, tratando de parecer lo más segura posible, aunque tenía la impresión de que no lograba engañarlo.

.- Sé que no me puedes asegurar nada.- Dijo él, poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Pero aún si no funciona, sabré que hiciste lo posible.- Terminó, tratando de sonreír.

Sora asintió, tratando de sonreír también, pensando en que se suponía que debía ser ella quien le infundiera confianza y no él quien tratara de tranquilizarla, en que era él quien debía de estar destrozado por los nervios y sin embargo, era por ella que se preocupaba.

Fue hasta el sofá cerca de la cama y lo arrastró más cerca aún, indicándole a Leo que tomara asiento, Leo obedeció y Sora se acuclilló frente a él, quedando casi a la altura de su rostro.

.- Sé que eres bueno en esto, pero esta vez vas a tener que ser el mejor.- Dijo con seriedad.- Harás lo que te diga cada paso del camino o de lo contrario, ambos nos quedaremos atrapados dentro de esa cabeza.- Dijo, indicando el cuerpo de Fé en la cama.- Y esa cabeza es un desastre, no queremos quedarnos ahí dentro.

Leonardo asintió, sintiendo una sensación ligeramente desagradable, pero trató de ignorarla, era sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes y jamás había notado lo autoritaria que era Sora.

.- ¿Atrapados?.- Repitió, sólo entonces advirtiendo que había usado el plural.

.- Iré contigo. En cierta forma.

Leo la miró ceñudo, pero ella no dio más explicaciones, siempre había tenido cierto gusto por el misterio, pensó.

.- Comencemos.- Dijo y Leo estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de Fé sobre la cama, encerrándola entre las suyas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a regular su respiración, cada vez más profunda, más serena, más pausada.

Sora los observó un momento. Él la amaba, eso era evidente, estuvo segura de que Leo habría saltado al mismo infierno si con eso lograba salvar a Fé, y se preguntó si lo que Leo había sentido por ella alguna vez, había sido algo parecido. No tenía como saberlo, se dijo, pensó en si era posible que pudiera haberla amado así y entonces recordó la noche en que Leonardo había muerto. Había pasado tanto tiempo ya, pero el recuerdo le golpeó con fuerza. Pensó en eso por un segundo y luego se preguntó por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero no quiso responderse y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la tarea.

**2-**

Estaba oscuro, profundamente oscuro, no podía distinguir nada a su alrededor, paseó la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos para asegurarse de que tenía los ojos abiertos. Por un buen rato, sólo miró a su alrededor y esperó.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- Escuchó, sobresaltándose.- No te quedes parado mirando a la nada…- Le reprendió una vocecita infantil, muy cerca suyo. Miró para todos lados y no vio nada hasta que bajó los ojos a sus pies.

Una niña muy pequeña, que apenas alcanzaba su rodilla, vestida con un vestidito rosado, lo miraba ceñuda. Leo se acuclilló frente a ella y la miró con curiosidad.

.- ¿Qué haces acá niñita? ¿Estás sola?.- Preguntó amistosamente mientras buscaba en los alrededores por alguien adulto. La niña arrugó aún más la cara y le pegó una palmada en la frente.

.- Déjate de pavadas, soy yo.- Le reprendió nuevamente y aunque la voz era la de una niñita que apenas pronunciaba bien las silabas, la actitud le pareció de alguien mayor, entonces se dio cuenta y su mente comenzó a atar cabos.

.- ¿Sora?.- Preguntó, extrañado. La niña volteó los ojos.

.- Al fin. Te dije que estuvieras atento, este lugar puede causar confusión.

.- O pésimo temperamento…- Murmuró Leo mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie. Sora sólo lo miró de reojo.- ¿Dónde estamos?.- Preguntó, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

.- En la cabeza de tú novia.- Respondió simplemente Sora.- Bienvenido.

Leo se volvió a verla bruscamente.

.- ¿Por qué te ves así?.- Preguntó algo alterado.

.- Te dije que prefería que Fé no me viera aquí, no quiero alterarla, así que disfracé un poco mi imagen con lo que encontré a mano.- Explicó, estirando la falda de su vestidito rosa.

Leonardo la miró con detención y luego sonrió, se inclinó hasta ella y la levantó por debajo de los brazos hasta tenerla a la altura de sus ojos. La miró con cuidado por unos segundos más y sólo entonces advirtió los rasgos, las facciones, el color de ojos y de cabello, incluso las pecas sobre la nariz. Rio.

.- Eres ella.- Dijo, divertido.

.- Si, cuando tenía como tres o cuatro años.- Respondió Sora, de mal humor.- Ahora ponme en el suelo, estos es bastante vergonzoso.

.- Es tan adorable.- No pudo evitar decir Leo mientras volvía a ponerla sobre sus pies.

.- Sabes que no es ella realmente, es una proyección de ella hecha por su propia mente.

.- Igual es adorable.

.- Deja de mirarme con esa cara de tonto.

.- Trataré ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?.- Preguntó, Sora suspiró.

.- Algo malo ocurrió en esta parte de su vida.- Dijo.- No es algo que le guste recordar.

Leonardo entonces recordó la historia de cómo Fénix había comenzado siendo Ada Costas, y de como esa vida había terminado tan tempranamente.

Leo se daba cuenta de que él no había tenido nada que ver en lo que había pasado a la familia de Fé, ni habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo, era un niño en ese entonces, pero el que Karai hubiera tenido algo que ver, el que Karai fuera la responsable, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir a sí mismo culpable y responsable. Recordaba cuando Karai le había contado de la primera vez que su padre la había enviado a matar, de cómo en ese entonces él la había confortado diciéndole que no era su culpa, que había sido influida por Shredder, que no había tenido mayor opción. Cómo podía saber en ese entonces que la estaría exculpando por la muerte de la familia de la mujer a la que amaba, cómo iba a saber que estaba justificando ese baño de sangre, cómo saberlo, cómo imaginar semejante ironía. De haber sido distinto, de haber conocido a Fé primero, tal vez habría ido tras Karai, tal vez no la habría perdonado, pero quiso hacerlo, quería perdonarla, porque con todas sus fuerzas evitaba cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarlo a odiarla. Fénix tenía razón, siempre la había protegido.

.- Vamos a buscarla.- Dijo con tristeza y Sora lo siguió.

Leonardo y Sora avanzaron por un largo corredor de oscuridad, con trazas de imágenes del pasado de Fé, que Sora recomendó ignorar y seguir adelante, para no distraerse y así pasaron por distintas etapas de la vida de la chica, cada vez más iluminadas. En la mente de Fé, las distintas imágenes parecían ocurrir simultáneamente sin un orden establecido, Leo pudo ver a un grupo de chicos y a un hombre enorme que podía ser su padre adoptivo e incluso la vio a ella, siempre sonriente y feliz. Se le apretó el estomago al pensar en lo feliz que parecía antes, cuando todavía no lo conocía, en comparación a cómo había sido después.

.- Es exactamente como pensé que sería, todo enredado.- Dijo Sora, quien ahora se veía como un chico de unos 20 años, rubio, sonrosado y corpulento. Leo se volvió a verla sobresaltado.

.- ¿Quién eres ahora?

Sora se miró a sí misma, como si no hubiera advertido el cambio.

.- Oh. Creo que su nombre es Albert, uno de los hermanos adoptivos Fénix.- Respondió con voz profunda, pero juvenil, luego se volvió a ver a Leo.

.- ¿Aún no te presenta a su familia?- Preguntó sonriente.- Más te vale caerles bien, son seis como estos y el padre es aún más grande.

.- No sé por qué, pero creo que no voy a gustarles ni aun usando la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Sora le dio unas palmadas en la espalda con fuerza y siguieron avanzando hasta encontrar una puerta.

.- ¿Una puerta?.- Preguntó Leo, extrañado, hasta el momento todo había sido bastante etéreo.

.- Algo que guarda con especial cuidado.- Respondió Sora, acercándose con curiosidad a la puerta, la tocó en varias partes hasta que finalmente sólo la empujó, descubriendo que se abría fácilmente. Aguardó un segundo y luego entró, seguida de Leo.

Dentro había un nuevo espacio abierto, como habían visto anteriormente, sin muros y sin una división clara, en algunas partes era de día, otras de noche, en otras las cosas parecían ocurrir en una habitación, otras al aire libre, lo que les llamó realmente la atención es que en todas partes, hacia donde mirara, podía ver a Leonardo, miles de Leonardos, algunos hablando con ella, otros practicando, otros saltando de azotea en azotea, unos riendo, otros sólo de pie, mirando el horizonte.

.- Y hemos llegado al Salón de apreciación a Leonardo.- Dijo Sora, algo impresionada. Leo estaba boquiabierto mirando a su alrededor, se volvió a ver a Sora y descubrió que ahora se veía exactamente como él. Sora se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es en todo lo que piensa en este lugar.- Ella también vio a su alrededor.- Esto ya borda en la idolatría…- Murmuró y luego se volvió a ver al verdadero Leonardo.- Pero es más que eso, el que haya tantos, el que estés en todas partes… ella saca fuerza de estas imágenes, se aferra a ellas, tal vez sea lo que la ha mantenido viva durante todo este tiempo.- Terminó y de pronto se detuvo abruptamente frente a una de las imágenes, Leo estaba por preguntar, cuando él mismo se dio cuenta. En un rincón, había un Leonardo recostado en un sofá, con una Sora ligeramente vestida con una toga recostada sobre sus piernas, mientras Leo le daba granos de uva en la boca y ambos reían y miraban seductoramente.

.- Eso sí que no sé cómo explicarlo…- Dijo Sora, pero Leo comenzó a empujarla lejos de ahí.

.- No es necesario, son sólo algunos miedos paranoicos, vámonos de aquí.

Después de un rato, dejaron atrás la galería de Leonardos y llegaron a un campo abierto, arriba el sol brillaba y frente a ellos se extendía un campo verde.

.- Es el campo de Casey.- Dijo Leo y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores.- Sé que tiene que estar por aquí, es como en mis sueños…- Dijo y Sora recordó vagamente algo sobre un sueño que Raph le había contado una vez. Siguió a Leo y pronto ambos se detuvieron ante la ladera de un cerro.

.- Está allá…- Dijo Leo, mirando hacía arriba, donde la luz del sol lo encandilaba.- Sé que está ahí.

Sora buscó con la vista pero no pudo ver nada.

.- No es bueno que no podamos verla.- Dijo y se volvió hacia Leo.- En esta parte nos separamos.- Dijo.- Estaré contigo, pero depende de ti, tienes que convencerla de volver.

Leo se volvió a verla, preocupado y luego comenzó a escalar la montaña.

.- Recuerda que nada de esto es real.- Escuchó a sus espaldas a Sora, pero al volverse a ver, ella ya no estaba ahí.

Comenzó a recordar su sueño, lo mucho que le costaba escalar esa montaña y comenzó a sentir los mismos vértigos, la misma sensación de pesadez en sus brazos y piernas, como si tratara de moverse en un sueño. Comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez que nada de eso estaba realmente ahí y que era tan real como él le permitiera ser. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, estaba de pie, ya en la cima del monte, viendo a Fé parada en el borde del precipicio, justo como en su sueño.

Se acercó lo más que pudo y tal cómo pensó, el muro invisible lo detuvo.

.- ¡Fé!.- Gritó. Al principio nada pasó, tuvo que gritar un par de veces más y sólo entonces Fé se dio la vuelta. Lo miró extrañada, como si no supiera quien era, pero de pronto comenzó a parpadear, como despertando.

.- ¡Leo!.- Gritó y Leonardo sintió que la pared que le impedía acercarse desaparecía de inmediato, casi cayó hacia adelante al desaparecer el obstáculo. Fénix corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

.- ¡Leo! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, cómo me encontraste?.- Preguntó, con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Leonardo permaneció inmóvil al principio, pensaba en cómo Sora le había dicho que nada de eso era verdadero y sin embargo, ella se sentía real, tan real. La separó un momento de sí, para poder ver su rostro, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verla, sin poder abrazarla de verdad. La apretó con fuerza contra sí otra vez y se habría quedado así para siempre, pero la voz de Sora en su cabeza repitiéndole una y otra vez que eso no era real se lo impedía. Sospechó que eso era algo más que sólo el recuerdo de sus palabras e hizo esfuerzos por concentrarse.

.- Vámonos, Fé.- Dijo a la chica entre sus brazos.- Vámonos a casa.

Fé se puso tensa y comenzó a separarse de él.

.- No puedo.- Dijo afligida y extendió el brazo indicando algo que estaba tras Leonardo.

Leo se volvió a ver tras de sí y encontró una puerta, en medio del campo, que se sostenía por sí misma.- Esa puerta no me deja.

Leo se volvió hacia la chica.

.- Vamos, yo te ayudaré.

Fénix lo miró aterrada, corrían lágrimas por su cara.

.- No puedo, no quiero. No quiero ver eso otra vez…

.- ¿Qué…?

.- No puedo.- Insistió la chica, llorando.

Leo sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, parecía tan asustada, tan indefensa.

.- Deja ya de llorar.- Dijo una voz cerca de ellos y ambos se volvieron a mirar sobresaltados. Cerca de un árbol, vieron a un chico de jeans y sweater negro, con el pelo del mismo color, avanzar hasta ellos, sonriente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Leo pudo advertir que sus rasgos eran muy similares a los Fénix.

.- Hermano.- Dijo ella y el chico siguió sonriendo.- Lucas…

.- Deja de llorar, tú no eres así.- Repitió el muchacho.- No eres una llorona, eres fuerte, resistente, esta clase de cosas no son nada para ti.- Dijo.

.- Pero…- Pareció suplicar la chica.

.- No. Haz sobrevivido a cosas peores y lo sabes, nunca te has rendido ante nada.

.- No puedo hacerlo esta vez… es demasiado.

.- No puedes dejar que esa mujer gane, no puedes permitirle convertirte en un gusano asustado.

Fé le dio la espalda de golpe, cubriéndose la cara. Leo estaba por interrumpir, pero entonces el muchacho puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

.- Es por esa fortaleza, que este sujeto te ama.- Siguió el chico y Fé se volvió a ver a Leo.- Si te quedas aquí, no volverás a verlo nunca más.

Fénix abrió grandes los ojos, se volvió a mirarlos a ambos y luego corrió a abrazar a Leo.

.- Quiero volver contigo.- Dijo, apretándolo con fuerza.

.- Entonces…- Dijo el muchacho.- Vete de una buena vez.

Leo lo buscó con la vista, pero sólo pudo escuchar su voz, su imagen había desaparecido. Fue hasta la puerta, casi arrastrando a Fé, él podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba.

.- ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?.- Preguntó.- ¿Qué hay detrás?

.- Esa noche.- Respondió Fé, extrañamente sin emociones, sin volverse a mirarlo, ahora hipnotizada por la puerta.- La noche en que casi me mataron.

.- ¿No existe otro camino?.- Preguntó Leo.

.- No. La salida está del otro lado, la salida siempre está del otro lado.

Junto con decir esto, Fé se lanzó contra la puerta y la abrió de golpe, desapareciendo detrás de ella.

**3-**

Cada paso del camino fue una horrible pesadilla. Fénix se mantuvo siempre adelante, a veces vacilando, otras temblando, pero cada vez que Leonardo trataba de acercarse, de reconfortarla, ella se lo impedía, haciéndolo a un lado, continuando el camino sola.

.- Son sólo recuerdos…- Dijo, pero la voz se le quebró.

Leo sólo podía pensar en que nunca estuvo ahí, vio la pelea con Karai, vio como Joon se la llevaba al muelle, vio lo que había hecho con ella y no paraba de preguntarse dónde había estado él, por qué no estuvo ahí, cómo había permitido que todo eso pasase. En más de una oportunidad, estuvo a punto de intervenir, meterse en las imágenes y sacar a Fé de ahí, pero entonces la voz de Sora volvía a aparecer en su mente para recordarle que nada de eso estaba realmente ahí, pero a veces la rabia, la ira y la impotencia eran demasiadas para soportarlas, sentía un dolor casi físico al no poder descargar sus puños sobre Joon o sobre Karai y quiso con todas sus fuerzas que ambos estuvieran aún con vida para poder matarlos nuevamente con más dolor del que jamás pudieran haber imaginado.

De pronto, los recuerdos cambiaron, y parecieron estar a campo traviesa, de noche, bajo la lluvia, unas luces a los lejos indicaban un vehículo, Fé corría por las calles en una especie de parque, prácticamente desnuda. Las luces del vehículo se acercaron peligrosamente y estuvieron a punto de arrollarla, pero alcanzaron a detenerse. Entonces Fé colapsó en el piso y no volvió moverse, del interior del vehículo bajó una mujer mayor, una anciana, y después de alarmarse, corrió de vuelta y comenzó a llamar a emergencias.

Y eso era, esa era la parte de la historia que le era desconocida a Leo, eso era lo que había pasado y entre el horror, la pena y el espanto, alcanzó a pensar un segundo en el lugar en donde había sido encontrada Fé, ese parque estaba muy lejos del muelle, casi al otro lado de la ciudad, se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allá ¿Corriendo? En las imágenes sólo la había visto correr, pero cómo había podido llegar tan lejos en el estado en que se encontraba.

Pensaba en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que Fé se había detenido delante de él, dándole la espalda.

.-Dime que ella está muerta.- Dijo y su voz fue grave y profunda.- Dime que ambos lo están, dime que hiciste eso por mí.

El cuerpo de Leo se puso tenso antes de responder.

.- Sí. Lo están, ambos.

Fé asintió y no dijo nada más por un buen rato, hasta que estuvieron ahora en la habitación del hospital, frente a la cama en la que estaba recostada Fé, al principio con la cara hinchada, los tubos y las vendas y luego ya recuperada, con la apariencia de estar sólo durmiendo. Ambos se detuvieron junto a la cama, Fé sintiendo lo extraño que resultaba verse a sí misma.

.- Sé que estuviste aquí. – Dijo en voz baja, Leo se volvió a verla, sorprendido.- Podía escucharte.- Siguió.- Cada cosa que dijiste durante tres meses, pero tal vez no lo recuerde bien cuando despierte…- Se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Leo quiso abrazarla nuevamente, pero de pronto no se atrevió, de pronto sintió que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

.- Nunca te odié.- Dijo ella.- Olvida todo lo que dije esa noche, por favor.

Leo iba a responder, pero entonces las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a volverse borrosas.

.- ¡Fé!.- Gritó, dándose cuenta que la perdía de vista.

.- Nos vemos del otro lado.- Dijo ella y su voz se fue apagando.

Leo abrió los ojos gritando el nombre de Fé. Estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la cama, con sólo la luz del velador de la habitación encendida. Sintió una mano sobre la suya y se volvió a ver, encontrando a Sora.

.- Por favor, dime que funcionó.- Dijo temeroso.

Por toda respuesta, Sora se volvió a mirar hacia la cama.

Los pies de Fé se revolvían bajo la ropa, las manos se abrían y cerraban estirando los músculos, la nariz de Fé se arrugó hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos, de par en par primero y luego parpadeando confundida. Se volvió hacia un costado y encontró a Leo a su lado, casi recostado sobre la cama. Sonrió.

.- Tuve un sueño loquísimo.- Dijo, con la voz pastosa.

Leo quiso hablar, pero no pudo, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la voz no le salía, las lágrimas caían sin control aunque en su cara había una enorme sonrisa como estaba seguro nadie había visto en él en un millón de años. Se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Fé y la apretó con fuerza.

Fé abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces rompió a llorar con fuerza. De un salto se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos hasta alcanzarlo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la cama, en donde se quedó abrazando prácticamente sólo su cabeza.

.- Creí que no iba a verte nunca más.- Lloraba.

Leo logró soltarse de su abrazo y se volvió a mirarla, acarició su cara, comprobado que realmente estaba ahí, como si no terminara de convencerse que había vuelto, que tenía los ojos abiertos, que estaba despierta.

.- Lo siento…- Dijo, tratando de que su voz saliera lo más entera posible, pero sin mucho éxito.- Lo siento tanto, todo fue mi culpa, te dejé sola, nunca debí…- Habría seguido hablando, pero Fé le cubrió la boca completamente con la mano. Leo se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

.- No lo sientas, no fue tú culpa y no quiero volver a escucharlo.- Le dijo entre lágrimas.- No quiero volver a escuchar nada de eso, promete que no volverás a decir que lo sientes ¿prometes?.- Preguntó, sin soltar la boca de Leo, a este no le quedó más remedio que farfullar una respuesta y mover la cabeza afirmativamente, sólo entonces ella lo soltó.

Leo se le quedó mirando y por un montón de tiempo, ninguno de los dos hizo otra cosa que mirarse, finalmente él la abrazó, casi la levantó de la cama al hacerlo, la estrujó entre sus brazos, como si temiera que alguien pudiera llevársela en cualquier momento, Fé no dijo nada, sólo siguió llorando.

Raph se había acercado a la cama también, sonriendo, pero al igual que Sora, había preferido guardar su distancia, dejando que se rencontraran y le habría gustado poder dejarlos solos en ese momento, pero habían empleado casi la noche entera en la operación y los rayos de luz estaban comenzando a remontar en el horizonte.

.- Leo.- Llamó suavemente, deseando no tener que interrumpir. Leonardo tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero imaginó porqué Raph estaba llamándolo y al fin soltó a Fé y la ayudó a recostarse nuevamente en la cama. Ella sonrió un poco más y se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

.- Debo irme ahora…- Comenzó Leo y al ver que la cara de la chica comenzaba a contraerse con una expresión de temor, agregó al instante.- Te llevaremos a casa tan pronto como sea posible, estaré contigo tan pronto como sea posible.- Le aseguró y ella asintió, tratando de sonreír.

Finalmente, Leo encontró el ánimo para separarse de la cama, aunque habría vuelto junto a ella, de no haber sido por Sora que tomó su brazo y lo guió hasta la ventana casi obligado.

Raph se aproximó a la cama y sólo entonces Fé se dio cuenta de que también estaba ahí.

.- Rafita.- Dijo ella sonriente, estirando los brazos hacía él. Raph sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente, acariciando su cara.

.- Preciosa, al fin…- Dijo, dejando escapar en esa sola frase todo el alivio que sentía, todo ese rato de angustia que había tenido que soportar solo, que ahora ya no importaba porque ahora todo estaría bien.

Fé siguió sonriendo.

.- Realmente hago honor a mi nombre.- Le dijo con aire de superioridad. Raph rió y le tiró suavemente el pelo del flequillo y apretó su nariz.

.- No vuelvas a hacernos esto nunca más.- Advirtió con una sonrisa.- Llamé a la enfermera, llegaran en cualquier momento, me encantaría quedarme a ver su expresión cuando te vea despierta, disfruta la fama. Más tarde mandaremos a Abril a recogerte.- Terminó, ya con un pie en el marco de la ventana, desapareciendo tras esta justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

**4-**

_**Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,**_

_**And maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you.**_

_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,**_

_**You hung me on the line.**_

_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.**_

_**Baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man**_

_**Who's in the middle of something**_

_**That he doesn't really understand.**_

_**Baby, I'm a man,**_

_**And maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.**_

_**Baby, won't you help me to understand? **_

_**Maybe I'm amazed, Paul McCartney**_

_**.-**_

Leonardo, Raph y Sora esperaron a alejarse unas cuantas azoteas del hospital antes de intercambiar expresiones y fue más para darle la oportunidad a Leo de que recuperara el aliento. Respiraba agitado entre la risa, la emoción y la felicidad, se volvió hacia Sora y Raph todavía incapaz de borrar la enorme sonrisa de su cara, gesticuló tratando de decir algo, pero sin hallar nunca las palabras y finalmente se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, sin aire, mientras los otros dos lo miraban expectantes y divertidos.

.- Creo que todo salió bien ¿No?.- Ofreció Raph, soltando una carcajada. Leo se volvió hacía él sonriendo y asintiendo.

.- Sí…- Logró decir, irguiéndose.- Creo que yo… tengo que…- Siguió diciendo, apuntando con el pulgar a alguna dirección detrás de sí.- Los dejo aquí.- Terminó diciendo, mientras Raph asentía, haciéndole un ademán para que se fuera de una vez, Leo parecía confundido aún y atolondrado, se volvió hacia Sora y comenzó a inclinarse en una reverencia.

.- Domo… gracias… ¡Oh, qué diablos!.- Exclamó, incorporándose, abrazando a Sora, pillándola completamente desprevenida, a la chica no le quedó más que permanecer inmóvil con los ojos como platos mientras Leo la estrujaba en un enorme abrazo que casi la levantó del piso.- Gracias.- Volvió a repetir en su oído, sin soltarla.- Por todo, nunca lo olvidaré ¿Tú eras Lucas allá adentro, verdad?.- Preguntó.

.- Sí…- Respondió apenas Sora.

.- Gracias de nuevo, entonces.

Finalmente la soltó, sin volverse a mirar a Raph a quien el cuerpo se le había puesto algo tenso muy a pesar suyo. Leo gritó un adiós una última vez y salió corriendo.

.- ¿A dónde va?.- Preguntó Sora, todavía aturdida.

.- A su ritual introspectivo.

.- ¿Ritual introspectivo?

.- No lo sé, linda, sólo se va por ahí y medita hasta que le comienza a crecer moho en el cuerpo.

Sora se volvió a ver al horizonte, pero ya no podía verlo.

.- Creo que nunca, en toda mi vida, lo había visto tan feliz como hoy.- Dijo ella, mirando pensativa al horizonte.

Era verdad, pensó Raph, pero él estaba más impresionado por ver una emoción sin procesar en su hermano, una emoción tal cual la sentía, casi sin que tratara de controlarla o racionalizarla. Eso sí era raro, él jamás se dejaba llevar si podía evitarlo.

Se volvió a mirar a Sora y se dio cuenta que todavía miraba hacia la ciudad.

.- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó con algo de brusquedad. Sora parpadeó saliendo de su ensueño.

.- ¿Qué es qué?

.- Esa mirada.

.- ¿Cuál mirada?

.- Esa mirada que pusiste cuando hablaste de él, y ese tono de voz, qué es eso.

Sora lo miró extrañada.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

.- De esa mirada.

Respondió, defensivo, haciéndose a un lado con los brazos cruzados, Sora lo miró ceñuda un rato hasta que finalmente sonrió.

.- Estás celoso.- Dijo, más afirmando que preguntando. Raph no dijo nada, se quedó dándole la espalda, tratando de no ceder y explotar y decir algo que seguro después lamentaría, como por ejemplo, que tenía bastante derecho a estar celoso, que esa era la segunda vez que tenía que permanecer escondido en las sombras mientras veía a Sora y a su hermano juntos, pensó en eso durante todo el rato en que permanecieron en la habitación del hospital y aunque sabía perfectamente que la situación era completamente distinta, no pudo evitarlo.

Sora resopló, impaciente, Raphael no tenía que decirle nada para que ella comprendiera qué era lo que tenía que estar pensando.

.- No confías en mí.- Dijo, nuevamente afirmando.

.- No es eso.- Respondió él, pero sí lo era, sólo que no quería llevar la conversación por ese camino, no quería tener que decirle que odiaba sentir que aún no sabía lo que ella sentía y ella le diría que odiaba que él aún no lo supiera. Se enojarían y el saldría corriendo y la dejaría en medio de la nada y no quería hacer eso. Sora resopló nuevamente porque era como si pudiera ver dentro de su cabeza.

.- Sólo estaba pensando en que él habría dado su vida por ella, en que nunca había visto alguien tan dispuesto a eso… sólo eso.

.- Si, pero él hace ese tipo de cosas con bastante regularidad.- Murmuró Raph.

Por un segundo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que finalmente Sora se volvió hacia él.

.- No siento nada por Leo.- Dijo, enérgicamente.- Y no creo que alguna vez vaya a hacerlo.

Raph se volvió a verla con seriedad.

.- Te quedaste mirándolo como hipnotizada.- Respondió Raph.

.- Pensaba en lo mucho que parece amar a esa chica. Pensaba en que me gustaría que alguien me amara de la misma forma, que diera su vida por mí…- Dijo, aun sabiendo que Raph podría no tener la mejor de las reacciones al escuchar eso.

Raph permaneció en silencio por un rato, visiblemente tenso y luego se volvió a verla. Esta vez, Sora no pudo adivinar en qué estaría pensando, pero tenía la impresión de que era el preámbulo a la escena en la que él mandaba todo a la mierda y la dejaba sola en la azotea. Raph tomó sus hombros y la acercó un poco más a él, siempre inmensamente serio, tanto que a Sora se le formó un vacío en el estomago.

.- Probablemente nunca me escuches decirlo, pero saltaría a un tren en movimiento desde una motocicleta a toda velocidad a través de un aro de fuego sin pensarlo, por ti.- Dijo.- ¿Quieres mi vida? La tienes.

Sora lo miró boquiabierta sin saber qué decir por un buen rato.

.- Ahora tienes que besarme y decirme lo maravilloso que soy.- Dijo Raph y Sora lanzó una carcajada.

.- No lo sé, creo que al menos deberías llorar un poco por mí antes.

Raph la miró de reojo.

.- Puedo hacer otras cosas por ti.- Dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

.- Vale, lo tomo.- Se apresuró a responder y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hasta la cornisa.

Raph y Sora llegaron hasta el departamento de la chica, sólo para encontrar la ventana abierta de par en par. Raph le pidió que esperara un momento en el balcón antes de entrar y él se metió al interior, escudriñando en la oscuridad. Acababa de divisar un cuerpo grande y ancho en un rincón, justo cuando las luces se encendieron.

.- Hola.- Dijo una voz profunda y Raph casi murió de la impresión.

.- Maldito seas, te das cuenta que pude haberte matado antes de que te viera.

Battou sólo sonrió.

.- No te preocupes, soy una entidad sicocósmica, no puedes matarme. Creo.

Sora entró al escuchar las voces y vio a Battou y a Raph con los ojos desorbitados.

.- ¿Battou?

Hacía meses que no lo veía, casi desde que se había quedado sin poderes. Battou borró la sonrisa de su cara y se aproximó a ella con un aire solemne, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Medio segundo después, retiró sus manos y volvió a sonreír.

.- Listo.- Declaró. Sora lo miró sin comprender.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?

.- Tus poderes.- Dijo él simplemente, dirigiéndose a la ventana.- Los jefes han decidido devolvértelos, si prometes que te portarás bien.

Sora lo miró aún más ceñuda, pero Battou no le prestó mayor atención y comenzó a salir por la ventana.

.- ¡Battou!- Gritó ella al ver que el hombre desaparecía de su vista sin ofrecer mayor explicación. Battou volvió a asomar sólo la cabeza al interior del departamento.

.- Se viene una tormenta, pequeña. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.- Dijo y luego sonrió.- Que tengan buena noche.

Sora se volvió a mirar a Raph, quien la miraba anonadado.

.- ¿Tú también eres una entidad sicocósmica?.- Preguntó.

**5-**

Leo fue hasta la torre de agua en el edificio Central y se sentó en la cima, justo para ver los primeros rayos de luz aparecer a lo lejos. Cerró los ojos un momento, recibiendo los rayos del sol, pensando en que esa tenía que ser una de las mejores cosas del mundo.

Estiró el cuerpo, lo apoyó sobre sus codos y luego estiró los músculos de sus piernas y los de sus dedos, relajando todo su cuerpo, sintiendo que lo había tenido tenso por años. Se sentía feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz de verdad.

Feliz.

Saboreó la palabra en su mente, abrazó la sensación con toda su intensidad, esta vez no habría meditación, esta vez no habría control, quería sentir, quería dejarse llevar, quería que los sentimientos lo hicieran llorar, o reír o gritar. Recordaría eso, recordaría como se sentía ahora, lo atesoraría, lo guardaría con cuidado, para cuando lo necesitara, para cuando volviera a hundirse en la tristeza, siempre tendría ese sentimiento al cual volver, el recuerdo de su cara sonriendo, abriendo los ojos, su expresión al verlo.

Ella lo amaba, lo sabía, lo supo al verla, y ese sentimiento cálido era más de lo que merecía, mucho más. Y él la amaba también, quizás más de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría, demasiado tal vez. La amaba tanto, que no podía arriesgarla nuevamente, no podría soportarlo, la sola idea era intolerable y estaba determinado a hacer lo que fuera necesario para impedirlo, aun si eso implicaba tomar decisiones difíciles.

.-

_Clinging to me_

_Like a last breath you would breathe_

_You were like home to me_

_I don't recognize the street_

_Please don't close your eyes_

_Don't know where to look without them_

_Outside the cars speed by_

_I never heard them until now_

_I know you care_

_I know it is always been there_

_But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And I know you care_

_I used to run down the stairs_

_To the door and I thought you were there_

_Do you shape through the comfort of us_

_Two lovers loved out of love_

_I know you care, Ellie Goulding_


End file.
